


Decadence Spiral

by dsa_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, S&M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-14
Updated: 2002-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: They'll do just about anything for a friend.





	Decadence Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Decadence Spiral

## Decadence Spiral

by Snowee

Author's website: http://snowee.50megs.com

Disclaimer: Due South belongs to Alliance. Velvet Goldmine belongs to Miramax. The rest is my gift to you.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Velvet Goldmine & Easy Money

This story is a sequel to: Mangle Your Mind, Wild Justice 

* * *

Chapter 1  
Curt Wild lay half on his side when his lover came into the bedroom. He had nearly fallen asleep, but the sound at the front door made him want to listen. Ray had never come home this late, but then he'd only been living there a month. Perhaps a few late nights were typical for a detective. 

Without moving, he listened as Ray made his way across the floor, sliding his feet so he wouldn't have to turn on a light. Curt lay with his eyes closed as the bed shifted beneath the weight on the other side. Absorbing the sensations of it shifting, he heard Ray's boot thud to the floor a moment later. It shook again, then Ray set down his other boot much more quietly. 

The moving stopped as Curt waited. He expected to feel the weight distribute, Ray's arm around him, something, but everything went still and silent. Curt opened his eyes to find himself staring at Ray's slumped back. Ray leaned over, resting his forehead on the back of his hand. The elbow was propped on his knee and Curt just watched as he took in slow breaths. 

An eternal minute passed before Curt shifted up onto his elbow. The moment he moved, Ray straightened, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it beside the bed. He glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered as though someone else was sleeping in the room. 

Curt rose to his knees and crawled toward Ray who was looking back at the floor, his elbows on his knees as his hands hung limply between his legs. "I wasn't asleep," Curt responded, his voice soothing. "What's up?" 

"Nothing," Ray mouthed breathily, then cleared his throat. "Nothing," he repeated. 

Moving up against Ray's back, Curt sat on his heels, then put his hands on the bare skin, rubbing gently. "I'd like to believe you," he said. 

Ray glanced over his shoulder again. "Really, it's nothing." 

Curt rubbed a moment longer before moving his right knee to the side. He shifted his body so that he was closer to Ray whose right hip was between Curt's thighs now. Leaning in, he kissed Ray's neck, inducing Ray to expel a breath and relax slightly into him. "It's pretty late," Curt observed. 

"Yeah, I know," Ray sighed, turning only his head and meeting Curt's gaze. He could see a glistening reflection on Curt's eye as shadows played on half of his face. They stared at each other a moment before Ray closed his eyes while he leaned close to Curt and kissed him. Curt kept a hand on Ray's back, moving his other to Ray's pecs and touching him gently while Ray moved just his lips. Curt kept kissing, feeling Ray want him. Finally Ray leaned back, keeping eye contact for a few seconds before dropping his head again. 

"Ray?" 

"It was just a long day," Ray stated to serve as explanation. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Curt asked. 

"No." 

"Will you?" Curt pressed. 

Ray huffed, a tone of amusement buried deeply in the sound. 

"Whatever it is, it's obviously bothering you," Curt pushed, laying another kiss on Ray's neck. He heard Ray's breath of rapture as he suckled lightly, then moved to kiss the back of Ray's neck. Ray eventually shook his head, but Curt knew he needed this. "It's ok to just tell me things. I'll just listen. Is that what you need?" 

Moaning slightly, Ray straightened. "Bad day, I suppose. Some days this job just reminds you of the shit out there and you feel like you're not making any progress, no matter who you arrest." Once finished, Ray looked at Curt again. 

Curt went back up onto his knees and moved around Ray. Pushing him back gently, Ray flopped back relaxed on the bed. He'd just had so much stress that day, he felt limp at any suggestion. Curt threw his leg over, straddling Ray as he rested his hands on Ray's abdomen and nodded sympathetically. "So what makes you feel that way?" Curt queried. 

Ray shrugged, looked aside at the headboard, then back at Curt. "We pulled a kid out of a dumpster today." 

"You and Fraser?" Curt interrupted. 

Nodding, Ray continued. "Plus Jack and Dewey. Pulled him out just after lunch and it wasn't a pleasant thing what my stomach did, I tell you," Ray explained. 

"I take it you weren't seeing something simple like a heart attack." 

"Ha, no. Fifteen year old kid beaten to death with the word 'fag' written across his chest in big black magic fucking marker." Ray paused, his gaze becoming more intense as Curt waited for more. "Didn't take us too long to track down a suspect. We went to talk to his best friend." Ray shifted his head. "His fucking best friend, right? The guy who this kid thought he could say anything so he tells him he's more interested in boys than girls and this fucker goes out, gets some of his other friends to come beat the shit out of the kid. We're talking to him and all he can say is they didn't mean to kill him." Narrowing his eyes, Ray grunted. "Kill him, no, but they wanted to beat the shit out of him and humiliate him." 

Curt shook his head. 

Ray lethargically brought his hands to Curt's thighs and rested them there. Curt's bare skin was warm despite how cold the room was, but then he'd been under the large comforter in his underwear waiting for Ray to come home. After Ray looked at his hands there, he looked back at Curt. "As if that wasn't bad enough, the only thing Dewey can say is 'Hey, this is the world we live in. Don't get so high strung, Ray'." Shaking his head, Ray seemed distant. 

Curt brushed his hands down Ray's stomach and unbuttoned Ray's jeans. He pulled down the zipper, then laid over Ray, his bare chest feeling Ray's cool skin as he kissed his lips. The kiss was brief, but Curt only released Ray's lips, his body still hovering near. "Maybe you need to try not to take every case so personally." 

"Meaning?" 

"Well, Dewey might have a point. This is the world we live in and just because we don't like it, doesn't mean it's going to stop." 

"I know. That's why I do what I do. It's my job to stop things." 

Curt shrugged. "You can't stop the world, Ray," he argued. 

Ray blinked slowly. "But I don't have to accept it, either." 

"You're right, but you also don't have to bring it home with you, let it effect everything." 

Ray furrowed his brow. "It doesn't bother you? You don't think it's beyond forgiveness for this hatred? It's something that effects us both." 

Curt brushed his hand over Ray's ear. "Well, obviously, but look at you. This is the worst I've seen you after a hard day. You're letting the fact that this kid was gay be more important than the injustice of the murder." Ray stared blankly so Curt expounded. "If it was a girl who was beaten by a - by let's say her boyfriend, would we be sitting here talking about it? If we were, would you be this upset? Would you really be arguing this point with me? It's the world we're in, Ray. You can improve it, but you can't change it." 

"I don't want Dewey to be right," Ray breathed. 

"I know," Curt responded. 

"Part of me doesn't mind this situation, but more of me wishes I didn't have to keep secrets. It's so easy for you. If people know about you, it just adds to that big eccentric thing you've got going. Me? I've never been able to be just me." 

Curt licked his lips. "You were just you." 

"When?" 

"New York City. I thought that's what you liked about it." 

Ray nodded pensively. "But I don't get to be now and I haven't for so long I don't know who I am anymore." 

Curt sighed. "Maybe it looks easy for me, Ray, but this is the first time I've had to worry about someone else's image." Curt sat back on his heels again and sighed. "I know it's something you have to keep secret, but that's new to me." 

"Then why do we do it?" 

"I'm waiting for you to tell me," Curt replied, sliding his hands just under Ray's waistband and resting his hands on Ray's hips. 

Ray sighed. "I guess it's easy to just sit here and imagine things being so easy. Everyone knows, but things just go on like they always have. Then I look in the faces of those judgmental fools I work with and remember why I keep it a secret." 

"Then we do," Curt said, reassuring Ray. "I guess I just have to be enough." 

Suddenly apologetic, Ray shifted his hands to the insides of Curt's thighs and higher up the leg. "You are," he said. "You really are. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel you're not." 

Curt shrugged. "It's just that all this talk makes me wonder if you want something else." 

"No," Ray replied quickly. "Nothing else. No one else. There is nothing else for me, okay?" Letting out a breath, Ray massaged Curt's thighs. "I love you," he said softly. 

Curt ran his hands up to Ray's shoulders and leaned close again. "Just so there's no mistaking," he said, then leaned to Ray's ear. "I fucking love you, too," he added in a passionate declaration, then took Ray's earlobe between his teeth and ran his tongue over the edge of the tender skin. 

Stopping again, Curt let out a breath. "You know, you want things to go on, to stay the same. What would be so bad about them changing?" 

"At work?" Ray asked. Curt nodded. Shrugging, Ray thought just before he spoke. "I don't think I could deal with the harassment." 

"So don't. You know, it's possible that they'll accept it and then Dewey will stop saying stupid shit that just pisses you off, right?" 

"More likely I'd find a dildo on my desk," Ray responded coldly. 

Curt smiled. "A gift?" 

"Curt," Ray scolded. 

"Well, I just think it's all in how you see it." 

"I just know these guys. It would be nice to think of them as changing their opinions, but I know they wouldn't. Cops are overgrown high school kids." 

Bringing his hands slowly up, Ray's fingers danced up the side of Curt's body, stopping as he curled his hands over Curt's ribcage and held him. Curt moved his lips back to kiss Ray firmly, his tongue pushing against Ray's upper lip then tickling into the corners of his mouth. 

"Maybe someday," Curt said breathily into Ray's ear. 

Kissing down his body, Curt tucked his fingers into Ray's jeans as he explored Ray's chest with his tongue. Ray's mind began to wander as he looked down at the sandy blonde hair. He watched Curt moving as he thought about the sensations. They were nice. Sweet, nice, and beautiful with a predictable outcome. He could expect minor deviations and it wasn't yet determined, really, who would do what to whom, but Ray couldn't help thinking that this wasn't what he needed. Curt was tugging his pants down over his hips while he lay there wondering how to make him feel this. He spent days at work seeing incredible brutality, sickness, pain. When he came home to Curt who sometimes bit him, it seemed like nothing and while he always managed to get into it enough to come, he felt something missing. 

Curt removed the pants and set them aside, peeling Ray's socks off before laying them across the boots on the floor. Ray lifted his head, his chin to his chest. Curt was smiling at him, his hands running up Ray's thighs to grab hold of his boxer briefs. Laying his head back as Curt slid them off, Ray blinked again. How could he ask? How could he say that he needed more tonight? It wasn't something he always needed or even wanted, it was just something that was necessary tonight or his mind would go back to the case, the kid, the image of him in the dumpster and the look on Fraser's face when his friend said they didn't mean to kill him. Ray knew that look. He felt that look, but now he didn't want to think about it. 

Rising to his feet, Curt pushed down on his own boxers. Ray lifted his leg and pushed himself further onto the bed. Putting one knee between his thighs, Curt straddled Ray's leg. He could see the desire in Ray's eyes, but he also saw indecision. Curt cocked his head. "Is there something wrong?" 

Ray snapped out of his thoughts. "No," he responded. "No, everything is fine." 

Curt studied him a moment. "Fine? Just fine?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip. 

"I..." Ray licked his lips. "I need to feel it." Curt looked confused. Ray shifted his head and took Curt's hand, swallowing. "I just have to feel something more than these stupid things running around in my head or I'll never get rid of the demons. It's like these voices that just keep trying to push their way out and they're louder than... louder than this," he said, his voice falling to a whisper at the end. 

Smiling vaguely, Curt nodded understanding. "You want me to hurt you, Ray?" 

Ray blinked. It was funny how hurt didn't seem to mean the same thing to him that it did to other people. Hurt was supposed to be something beyond unbearable, or so his father had told him. Something that caused a stabbing pain in his arm wasn't pain unless it interfered with life. He bit his lower lip. 

Curt leaned down and kissed Ray softly, his lips caressing until he took in Ray's lower lip. A soft suckle turned into a nibble, then a bite. Curt dug his teeth in and pulled away until Ray made a sound, then he let the lip go. Searching Ray's eyes for answers, he saw that Ray was surprised, but content. 

This was something that would make a normal person jump or fight, wasn't it? Ray asked himself if he wasn't a normal person, but the thought was lost when Curt leaned down and took a chunk of flesh near his nipple into his mouth, biting harder than he ever had before. Ray gasped, shocked at the feeling and the reactions his body was having. His groin twitched as Curt took more skin into his mouth and bit again. Letting his head fall back, Ray let out a hard breath while Curt's hand moved to his side, then shoved beneath him. The other hand moved down his chest once while Curt moved to bite the skin on Ray's collarbone. The hand stopped on his abdomen and moved up again lightly. At first when it started down a second time, Ray's mind read it as a massage until the pain receptors felt the nails digging into his skin. His back arched, but Curt's action didn't change. He scraped down to the groin, stopping just before he touched Ray's cock. At the collarbone, the scratching started again and Ray took air through his gritted teeth. 

Despite the painful groan, Curt could hear the underlying ecstasy in Ray's breaths. Back at Ray's lips, he took them in his to suck and bite until Ray jerked his head to the side, his lips swollen and dry from Curt's aggressiveness. 

When Ray stopped the kissing, Curt took in a controlled breath and leaned back. Shifting his knees between Ray's, he lifted Ray's legs and pushed them back. Ray swallowed, disappointed that he'd pulled away from the kiss now that Curt was going to fall back to the old routine. Closing his eyes, Ray shifted and relaxed to be more comfortable as Curt moved up against his ass. Listening as Curt's breathing became staggered, he felt Curt begin to push his way inside, smooth and gentle. 

Curt watched as Ray took in a slow, deep breath. It was always interesting for Curt to watch Ray concentrate on relaxing, as though the concentration didn't defeat the purpose. He had pushed his way just inside Ray, past the first muscles and was now staring at the cool pale skin. 

As he waited patiently for Curt to push into him again, Ray felt a gentle touch on his throat. He opened his eyes to see Curt biting on his lower lip. Resting one hand on the back of Ray's thigh, Curt leaned close and kissed Ray as the hand moved to mold around his neck. Anticipating, Ray licked Curt's lips. Curt rested his free hand on the bed, his other hand still limp on Ray's throat. His look grew more intense as he kept eye contact with Ray. With as much strength as he could muster, Curt threw himself against Ray, ramming himself inside. Ray's jaw dropped but in the middle of the growl he let out, Curt's hand tightened around his throat. 

Instinctively, Ray grabbed at Curt's arm, but his grip was light. Curt thrust himself in again, Ray shifting and gasping for breath as he held Curt's gaze. He could feel a slip of breath through his airway as Curt thrust again. He wanted to moan, gasp, make some noise, but they were caught his throat, caught against the hand squeezing tighter. Curt pushed in hard again, Ray's muscles flinching from it. A throbbing began behind his eyes and while he wanted to keep looking at Curt, keep watching him as he searched Ray's eyes for answers, he couldn't do it anymore. Closing them, he concentrated on getting enough breath to keep him from passing out while Curt's thumb stabbed into the side of his neck. Ray's head tingled and he wanted to swallow, the desire to do it swelling in him. He could still feel Curt brutally shoving deeper into him and as he felt a tense tingling in his head, he became suddenly aware just how close to orgasm he was. The sensations had sneaked up while he was trying to breathe, feeling Curt in him. 

Ray's head spun uncontrollably as his body threw everything into his groin, his cock spasming with power as his torso shook and trembled. The lack of blood to his brain made the orgasm more extreme. As his groin slowly relaxed, he felt more air coming in, realizing Curt had loosened his grip slightly, though he still fucked him with great force. Still unable to open his eyes, the blood flowed freely through Ray and it was then he noticed his fingers gripped fiercely around Curt's upper arm, holding him in place as his other hand grasped Curt's back. 

The sounds Curt had been making suddenly drifted into Ray's ears, the memory of sounds that had come before now finally there for Ray to consider. Curt gasped and moaned, shoving in again and again until his hand constricted Ray's breathing a moment, then released at the same moment his body released into Ray. He pushed in and held himself there while his cock pushed out the fluids, then he relaxed and pushed in again, enjoying the sensations of being inside Ray, of knowing he'd hurt Ray and that Ray had wanted it, enjoyed it, had even come because of it. 

Curt's mouth hung open slightly as he remained inside Ray, every last sensation of orgasm drifting away before he gently slid out and fell beside Ray. It took everything Ray had just to roll onto his side and let his arm rest over Curt. Once he was in the position, he couldn't move anymore, the only movement coming from Curt's fast breaths as he lay otherwise motionless on the bed. 

Chapter 2  
Ray opened his eyes to the bright light of sun peaking through the blinds. Closing them again, he pulled the blanket over his face and opened them again. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he was also aware of the weight over him. It was a great comfort to have Curt there, embracing him even as they slept. 

Letting out a breath as he accepted the truth of morning, Ray pulled the blanket down and looked at the clock. It would go off in 11 minutes anyway, so he reached over and turned it off. Wrapping his hand around Curt's, he shook his hand. Curt took in a sharp breath. "Mmm?" 

"It's morning," Ray stated plainly. 

"Shit, so soon?" Curt asked, tightening all his muscles to grasp Ray closer in an embrace. 

Ray stared at the blinds, events playing in his mind in a reversed order. He dreamt he was falling into a dark pit, but before that, he was running on a high from great sex. Then his mind went back to earlier, to when he said good night to Fraser who had told him that they'd done a good job because the killer was in jail and that's what was important. Justice would be served. As soon as the image of the boy in the dumpster flashed in his brain, he jumped and rubbed at his eyes. 

The sudden movement made Curt rise and lean over Ray. "You ok?" 

"Yeah," Ray breathed. "Just remembered yesterday," he responded. 

Curt brushed his hand over Ray's hair. "I thought last night was pretty good. Use it to forget about yesterday." 

Ray rolled over and grinned. "Last night was great," he said, forcing his mind to remember it and block out the image. "Yesterday doesn't exist," he added, giving Curt a kiss. 

"You want to save water today?" Curt asked, hugging Ray close again. 

Pondering, Ray nodded. "I hate the fact that we even have to work today," he admitted. "Today is one of those days I just don't want to get out of bed." 

"Well, if we shower together, we get an extra fifteen minutes," Curt said suggestively, sliding his hand down to Ray's groin. 

* * *

Fraser glanced at his watch for the third time since his arrival at the 27th District. Ray was late and after his attitude the previous evening, he wondered if he was going to show up at all. Clicking his jaw, Fraser finally took a seat in the plastic chair while he watched Diefenbaker beg bits of a jelly donut from Detective Huey. Taking a moment to straighten the line of his pants, he heard a noise behind him so he turned.

Francesca smiled broadly as her eyes met Fraser's. She had just checked her hair and makeup and knew that she looked as good as she felt so she brushed past the Constable and sat in Ray's chair behind his desk. Rolling it out so that Fraser would have a chance to see her fully, she crossed her legs and rested her elbow on the edge of the desk. "Morning, Fraser," she said smoothly. 

"Good morning, Francesca," he responded with a polite grin. 

"How are you today?" she asked. 

"I'm well," he said, then glanced at the desk. "I'm waiting for the Detective." 

Francesca furrowed her brow. "The Detective," she repeated in a mocking tone. Fraser looked at her. "You mean Ray?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"I know you mean Ray, but you didn't call him that. You've been calling him Detective for a while now." She tried to read his thoughts, but he simply stared at her, breaking it with a solitary blink. "Well, it just seems strange to me, Frase. You two have a fight?" 

"No," Fraser answered far too quickly. 

Francesca leaned back. "You made friends pretty quickly and now it's Detective and Ray can hardly look you in the eye. Besides, everyone knows you spent time off work together hanging out. Haven't seen you two leave together in a month or so until last night and you're trying to tell me nothing happened?" Fraser was blank. "Was it about a girl or something? You don't have to be shy with me, Fraser," she pushed, touching his knee. As soon as she did, he shifted and pulled it away. 

"It wasn't about a woman," Fraser responded, then tugged on his collar. "Well, perhaps it was a little," he lied. "I really don't want to talk about it." 

"All right," she said. "I just thought maybe I could help get your friendship back on track. I hate seeing friends mad at each other, you know?" 

Fraser nodded solemnly. "That's very kind of you, Francesca, but it is something Ray and I will have to work out on our own." 

"You're sure there's nothing I can do?" 

He offered half a smile. "I think perhaps Ray and I aren't compatible - as friends - so we've decided to confine our relationship to a professional one." He paused and cocked his head, leaning in slightly. "Ray isn't like your brother." 

Francesca laughed. "That's for sure," she replied. 

Fraser remained serious. "Therefore my relationship with Ray cannot be the same as it was with your brother." 

Francesca nodded, thinking she understood that Fraser couldn't be friends with Ray. She didn't realize that things with her brother had never gone where they had with this Ray and that's why Fraser couldn't go back. Fraser leaned back and as she watched him, Ray walked into the bull pen, striding like a peacock as he approached his desk. 

"Morning, Frannie," he said. 

She looked at him, expecting him to rudely usher her out of his chair, but he just grinned. Stepping around her, he leaned over the desk and started stacking files to one side. "Morning, Fraser," he greeted after he'd started the task. 

Francesca noticed that Ray didn't look up. She watched Fraser as he noted Dief's location instead of responding to Ray. Standing, she let out a breath. "Well, I guess I have work to do," she said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, you do that," Ray commented as she left, then rolled his chair back to sit on. He opened a file, running his finger down the sheet. "What're you doing here, Fraser?" he asked, his tone smooth and light even if the words sounded annoyed. 

Fraser leaned forward. "Your mood seems much improved from yesterday," he observed. 

"Yesterday doesn't exist, Fraser. Did my job and that's the end of it." 

"Perhaps, but there is still the question of a trial and..." 

"Doesn't matter. Turned it over and I don't have to think about it unless States Attorney calls me, right?" He paused. "Have you seen that report for Malone we were working on?" 

Fraser sighed. "No." He watched Ray search a moment before speaking again. "Still, you were quite upset when we parted ways last evening. It isn't like you..." 

Ray snapped to attention and stared Fraser down. "Look, Fraze, I can't stop the world. I can try to improve it, but I'm just one guy with a Mountie for a partner. Ain't going to change the world with a snap of the fingers, right? So what are you doing here?" 

Fraser blinked at the change of subject, leaning back. "We received a fax from Ottawa this morning. It appears a woman from Washington is suspected in the shooting death of a man from Canada that occurred in Oregon. They believed she had crossed the border into Canada yesterday, but this morning they informed us she is still in the United States." 

"When did you hear about this?" 

"We heard she was still in the US this morning." 

"Yeah, and when did you hear about the shooting?" 

Fraser glanced away. "Yesterday morning." 

Ray chewed his tongue mindlessly and stared at the paperwork in front of him. "Why didn't you say anything before?" 

"Inspector Thatcher didn't deem it necessary to inform you yet." 

Ray furrowed his brow. "You could have told me anyway." 

Fraser licked his lower lip. 

"Right. We still don't talk about anything that's not specifically approved, huh?" 

Looking away, Fraser shifted in his seat. 

"That's just fine, Fraser," Ray breathed. "So they think she's in Chicago?" 

"They aren't sure of anything," Fraser responded, reaching onto the desk and taking a paper he'd left there when he arrived that morning. He passed it to Ray. "We have identification, but that's all." 

Ray took the page, turning it right side up as he took in the information. Swallowing, he stared at the overdeveloped black and white in one corner and the name in the other. Dropping the page a second later, he picked up the phone and dialed quickly. 

* * *

"Curt," Curt said into the phone as he continued to scribble down the notes on a recording session he'd just been told about.

"Curt Wild?" 

He thought a moment, the female voice sounding strained. "Uh, who is this?" 

She cleared her throat. "That is you, Curt, right?" she asked, sure she'd know the voice when she heard it. 

"Yes," he responded hesitantly. 

"It's Kathy." 

"Kathy?" 

"I'm in trouble." 

"Kathy?" Curt repeated. 

"Yes." 

"Where the hell are you?" 

"New York, looking for you. Some guy at the studio gave me this number. Where the hell are you?" 

"Chicago," he responded. "You won't believe..." 

"I don't have time, Curt. I'm in real trouble and I need your help. Please?" 

"What happened?" 

She was quiet. "I can't talk about it on the phone. I've got about ten dollars left in cash. Can you - would you buy me a plane ticket?" 

"Stay there," Curt said. "We'll come there, ok?" 

"It might look strange and I don't know what they know," she said vaguely. 

"Listen, my apartment's still paid for and I have to come get my things anyway. Go there and I'll see you as soon as I can get a flight, ok?" 

"I'm not sure it's safe." 

"Is flying out here any safer?" Curt asked. 

"I - I don't know." 

"Just wait there, ok?" He paused, but was met with silence. "Ok?" he asked again, hearing a click. "Kathy?" He stood. "Kathy? Are you still there?" Frustrated, he slammed the phone down. "Shit," he breathed, then jumped, startled, as the phone rang again. 

"Kathy?" 

"What the fuck?" Ray's voice came through. 

"Oh, nothing," Curt said. 

"No, why did you say that name?" Ray asked vaguely. 

Curt sat down. "Uh, I need to go to New York and pick up my stuff, right? Come with me." 

Ray furrowed his brow. "You - I - Uh, can we meet at the deli on Samson in ten minutes?" 

"Yeah," Curt responded. "Good idea. I'll see you." He hung up and rubbed at his face a moment before picking up the phone again to call the airlines. 

Ray hung up and looked at Fraser. "Look, I gotta go." 

Fraser stood. "What? We're in the middle of something." 

"I know," Ray said. "I know, and I think I've got it handled. I'll come by the Consulate later, ok?" 

Furrowing his brow, Fraser watched Ray stand and pull on his jacket. Considering everything a moment, Fraser cocked his head. "Can you give me a ride to the Consulate?" he asked. 

Ray sucked air through his teeth and glanced at his watch. "I don't think so, Fraze. I'm in kind of a hurry." 

"Perhaps I should come with you." 

"No," Ray snapped. 

"If it relates to the case..." 

Ray sighed. "I'll see you later, ok, Fraser? Right now I've got something else to handle," he added as he brushed past. 

"Ray," Fraser called, but Ray ignored him, hurrying out of the room. 

* * *

Ray moved through the busy deli filled with yuppies and college kids. At the back, he found Curt sitting at a table by himself drinking apple juice. Ray pulled out a chair and sat across from him. Curt looked at him. "Can you believe this place doesn't even have a fucking beer? Good choice, though. No one in here who'd know either of us, huh?"

Ray scooted closer to the table and put a piece of paper on it. "Why'd you say Kathy?" he asked. 

Curt looked at the page a moment. "What the hell is this?" 

"Why?" 

Curt sighed. "She called me right before you. I think we got cut off. She says she's in trouble, Ray." 

"She sure as hell is. They've got her pinned for killing a guy in Oregon." 

Curt stared at Ray. "No way. She wouldn't ever..." 

"I know that and you know that," Ray responded, then tapped the page fiercely. "They, on the other hand, aren't so sure." 

"I told her to wait for us to get there." 

"She knows about us?" 

"She didn't have time for me to tell her, but I told her we were coming to help her." 

"Where is she?" 

"New York. Told her to go lock herself up in my apartment." 

Ray scratched his neck with his thumbnail. "You sure that's a good idea?" 

"Sure. Why not?" 

"Because if she didn't do this, it probably means someone's looking for her and if they're looking, they'll look there, don't you think?" 

Curt shrugged. "Hardly anyone knew we were friends." 

"Really?" Ray asked. "You believe that?" 

Curt considered a moment. "Shit, well, I made reservations for four o'clock. That's the next plane from O'Hare. I guess we just get there as soon as we can." 

Chapter 3  
"What are we doing here? We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes," Curt asked, aggravated. 

Ray glanced at him, his leg already out of the car door. "I promised Fraser I'd stop by. I'm not just going to up and leave." 

"Why not?" Curt asked. 

"Because I don't want to," Ray responded. 

"We're going to miss our flight." 

"No we're not." 

"Yes we are. We don't have time," Curt insisted. 

Ray shook his head and stood up, leaning back into the car. "Well, that's your fault, isn't it?" Closing the door, he started to walk around. 

Curt rolled down his window and leaned out. "No, it's yours," he stated. 

Ray stopped and turned. "How do you figure? You're the one who can't even pack a bag without it becoming sexual," he said in a hushed tone. 

Curt laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just imagining you in those pants did something for me." 

"That's my fault?" 

"Yes. If you didn't look good in my clothes, it wouldn't be a problem." 

Ray shook his head and waved a dismissive hand before turning. "I'll be right back." 

Curt's door suddenly opened and he jumped out. Ray turned, his eyebrows raised. "Maybe I should come with you," Curt suggested. 

"I don't think so," Ray replied. 

"Why not?" Curt asked. 

"Because I don't think Fraser likes you," Ray responded plainly. 

"I know he doesn't, but he does like you," Curt said. 

Looking confused, Ray took a step back toward Curt. "Are you implying something?" 

"No," Curt said. "I just want to make sure you don't want me there." 

"I don't want you there." 

"To make sure we aren't late?" Curt pushed. 

Ray shrugged. "Don't worry. I really will only be a minute, ok?" 

Curt bit his lip. "Ok," he responded, going back to the car as Ray went inside. 

Ray stepped into Fraser's office to find him on the phone. Waiting, Fraser hurriedly ended the call and hung up. "I got more information on the suspect," Fraser said as he stood. "I thought maybe we could start by..." 

"Uh, I'm thinking you should discuss it with Dewey." 

"Dewey?" Fraser asked, perplexed. "Why?" 

"Because I think he'd be a good partner for you," Ray stated, then held up a hand. "I mean, not that we're not partners anymore. I just mean for a couple days. I have to take care of something." 

"Something?" 

"Personal business, Fraser. I just have to go do things." 

"Go do things?" Fraser asked with raised eyebrows. 

Ray sighed. "I'm flying out of state to take care of something that's incredibly important. To me. So don't ask questions. Just call Dewey if you need anything from the CPD and handle it yourself." 

Fraser blinked. "I thought you said Dewey was an incompetent detective." 

'Exactly,' Ray thought, then shrugged. "Did I? I must have been upset. He's good." 

"What is it that you have to do that's more important than this?" 

"I told you not to ask questions." 

"You're leaving town in the middle of an important case and you don't expect me to ask questions?" 

"I have to help a friend," Ray said. "Look, I have to go." 

Fraser stepped out from around his desk. "Do you need my help?" 

"No, you have to stay and handle things here," Ray argued. 

"But you're my friend and if someone needs our help..." 

"She doesn't need our help, she needs my help and we can say we're trying to be friends all we want, but you and I both know it's not that easy." 

"Ray, please. Let me prove to you that we can work together." 

Ray frowned. "This isn't the time to prove that." 

"I'd like you to give me a chance," Fraser pushed. 

Ray grunted angrily. "Look, Fraser, I don't need you for this. I can handle it on my own and even if I couldn't, it wouldn't matter. Curt and I are going to take care of it. Three's a crowd, you know?" 

Curt sat in the passenger seat staring at the front door to the Consulate. His eyes were narrowed in thought and anticipation, but Ray had been in there for ten minutes. The fear of actually missing their flight wasn't really there since they'd planned to arrive in plenty of time to check in and board. Still, something told him that it was taking longer than it should. 

Another minute passed before Curt got out of the car. He straightened and tried to look like he belonged as he walked up the sidewalk and to the front step. Opening the door, he looked inside at the grandeur and blinked. A man in a red coat just like Fraser's sat at a desk near some stairs and smiled. "Can I help you?" he asked. 

"Uh, I'm looking for Fraser?" Curt asked. 

The Mountie furrowed his brow. "I believe he's busy, but I could check with him." 

"Well, I think he's busy with Ray Kowalski and that's who I'm really looking for." 

"Oh, yes," he said, standing. "Right this way." 

Curt noticed the smooth voice and pleasant grin as the man led him down the hall. They passed through the door marked 'exit' before the Mountie stood aside and waved down a hall. "His office is the last door on the left." 

"Thank you," Curt said as the Mountie went back toward the front. Once surrounded by the silence of the hall, he realized he was hearing voices from the office at the end. He approached slowly until they became more distinct and even louder. 

"This has absolutely nothing to do with us or you or the man you've chosen to live with; a man whom, I'd like to remind you, is a criminal!" 

"Then what!?" 

"I just don't think it's necessary to shut me out completely because of what happened or didn't happen!" 

"I'm not the only one shutting you out here, Fraser! You're shutting me out too, you know? I know things are hard. I knew they were going to be, but I don't need you thinking that I don't still care!" 

Curt froze near the door, but out of sight. 

"Look, Fraser, I know things can't go back," Ray continued, calming the situation. "We both know that. I didn't want to lose the friendship we have, but it's taking too long for it to heal. Now you want to jump on a plane with us and stick your nose in? Why? It doesn't make any sense." 

"Because I know there is something more than what you're telling me." 

Silence. Curt waited, but it continued so he stepped up to the door. "Hey," he announced. 

Fraser glanced at Curt before backing up and looking away. Ray spun and took a step toward Curt. "What're you doing here?" 

Curt tapped his empty wrist. "Been ten minutes or so." 

Ray nodded, turning back to Fraser. "We have to go." 

"What about me?" Fraser asked. 

"What about you? You're not coming." 

"I think I could be of some help. It's obvious to me that this is something of great importance. It's more than personal, isn't it? Someone is in trouble?" 

"Yes," Ray replied. "We still don't need you." 

"But I believe I have skills that might be useful to you." Fraser paused. "This person is your friend. Don't you want to have all the help you can have, despite where that help might come from?" 

"No," Curt said quickly. 

Ray turned back to Curt. "He might have a point." 

"What?" Curt snapped. 

"I mean, Fraser's got this weird mojo thing where he can sniff trouble from a mile away. Maybe he can help." 

Curt looked intense. "I don't think so," he said. 

"But he..." 

Curt interrupted Ray by grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Fraser cleared his throat, but they ignored it. Curt whispered to Ray. "I think you're forgetting what we're doing here. Mr. Justice here will, you know, ruin that." 

"But that's the thing," Ray whispered back. "We know she didn't, but someone thinks she did and he's the one who could find the loophole." 

"I have confidence in you finding the loophole," Curt responded. 

Ray shrugged. "I don't," he stated. 

Curt looked in Ray's eyes a minute. "We've already got the flight booked," Curt said aloud. 

"Maybe there's a seat left. There was when you called." 

Curt shrugged. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. I think so," Ray responded. 

Curt chuckled and shook his head at the comment of thinking he was sure. Sighing, he moved a step back. "American, 4:03 pm. Want to call and see if you can get a ticket?" 

Fraser observed Curt a moment before nodding and moving around the desk. "I'll have to speak with Inspector Thatcher and pack a few things," he remarked as he sat down and picked up the phone. "I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." 

"All right," Curt said as he turned and left. "And leave the red beacon," he added. 

Ray came out a few moments after Curt, watching Curt as he sat in the passenger seat while Ray approached. Getting into the driver's seat, Ray closed his door. Quietly they sat for several seconds before Ray decided he needed to break the silence. "He said he'd pack something casual and get Frannie to come pick up Dief." Pausing, he saw Curt's expression of annoyance. "I don't mean to make things uncomfortable, but I think Fraser can help." 

"Maybe. I'm just not sure having him along, not matter what he can do, is the best thing for us." 

Ray cocked his head. "You're not jealous, are you?" 

Curt stared out the front window. "I just think you're playing with fire, Ray." 

Ray shrugged. "Nothing's going to happen. There's nothing between us anymore." 

Turning his head, Curt looked into Ray's eyes. "Are you saying you don't care about him?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Are you telling me you don't care about him at all?" 

Shifting his attention to the Consulate door, Ray straightened and started the engine. Before Fraser got down the steps, Curt reached across and grabbed Ray's hand. "You saying you don't care?" 

"Not like that," Ray responded quietly. 

"Then how?" Curt asked. 

"I can't explain it." 

"Try." Curt's door swung open as Fraser stood waiting to be let in. Curt leaned close to Ray a moment. "I'm hardly the one to blame you if something happens, but do you really need to invite it along?" he asked. 

Ray glanced at him, but Curt was already stepping out, letting Fraser move the seat forward so he could climb into the back. Once inside, Curt got back in and closed the door. Ray stared at the steering wheel for several seconds, Curt and Fraser watching intently until he moved again, putting the car into gear and pulling out into traffic. 

Chapter 4  
The cab stopped in front of the old brick building. As Ray climbed out, he looked up at the side. "I can't believe you never moved." 

Curt reached into the trunk and took out the bags, handing a backpack to Fraser and swinging a larger one over his shoulder. "Rent controlled." 

Ray chuckled. "Rent was a problem?" 

Curt winked and started for the door. Ray kept step with Fraser just behind. "Now, look, Fraser, when I said I don't want you to jump to conclusions, I meant it, ok?" 

"Ray, I believe you were very clear on the airplane," Fraser responded. 

"I know. It's just that I don't want you to do anything without thinking, without asking us first, ok?" 

"Understood," Fraser responded. 

Ray knew the tale was too long to explain to Fraser so he'd saved it. He felt that if he simply told Fraser they were meeting a suspect in a crime, he'd have to do a lot of explaining before Fraser would agree to let them handle things. Getting Fraser's consent in ignorance was much easier. 

They walked up the stairs and as Curt approached the door, he reached into his back pocket. Unlocking the door, he slid it open, standing frozen in the doorway. Ray came up behind him and stopped too, but Fraser tried to push through. His action made them both take slow steps inside. 

The apartment had been torn from top to bottom. Every item had been fingered and broken for no apparent reason. Curt dropped his bag on the floor. "Shit," he breathed. 

"Oh, this is bad," Ray added, looking around at everything. 

Curt took a couple more steps, then turned around. "Kathy?" he asked the air. There was no response as the men walked around, checking behind furniture Curt had acquired and in the bathroom before converging in the middle of the loft again. Brushing his hair back, Curt looked concerned. "I hope she's ok," he said. 

Fraser scratched his eyebrow. "I'm sure she's fine." 

Snapping his head to attention, Curt furrowed his brow. "What the hell do you know?" 

Fraser licked his lower lip. "Nothing here indicates an actual struggle and I don't believe they were looking in record sleeves for a woman," he stated as he waved across the room. 

Curt groaned, moving to his collection and squatting as he picked up the broken pieces of vinyl. "Ah, my records. Did they really have to break them?" 

Ray kept looking around, trying to take in clues. His eyes settled on some of the new furniture, one piece in particular. "Well, you finally got a couch," he observed dryly. 

"Huh?" Curt asked, puzzled a moment as he straightened before a light went off in his eyes. "Oh right. The old 'I'll take the couch while you pass out drunk on the bed' skit." Ray folded his arms. Curt shrugged. "If it makes you feel less stupid, almost everyone fell for that one." 

Fraser blinked, then started looking around the room again. "Do you know where she would go? Some place that might be safe?" 

Curt shrugged. "This was supposed to be it," he commented, then turned with an apparent epiphany. "The roof. We used to go up there and drink coffee in the summer. Hardly anyone knows there's access," he explained as he ran out the door. Ray followed with Fraser on his heels. 

Hiking the stairs to the top floor, Curt had to jog down a hall and open the maintenance room. Climbing up the water heater, he pushed up on the ceiling, opening a large square where the maintenance men could get to the roof. Curt crawled through and onto the roof. A firewall blocked sight of the other half and as he climbed the small ladder, he looked over the other side to see a woman with long black hair, red streaks hanging in her face. 

She looked up before jumping to her feet. "Curt!" 

He made his way over and hugged her. "Thank God. We saw the apartment. Thought for sure something had happened." 

She looked over his shoulder to see another form coming over the wall. Staring, she bit her lip and grinned, her hands resting on her hips as she waited. "My God. I didn't even think about Chicago until I hung up. I want to know everything!" 

Ray jumped down and she hugged him too. Pushing him back, she looked into his face. "You look... you look..." her grin faded. "Older around the eyes." 

"Oh thanks," Ray commented, then turned as the third person's head popped up. 

Kathy stared at Fraser as he made his way over the wall. She glanced at Curt and Ray before cocking her head. "Do I know you?" 

Fraser took her in and blinked. "Perhaps we've met," he remarked, feeling recognition. An instant later, his mind connected her with the short haired woman in the picture. "No, we haven't... I..." 

"Fraser, this is Kathy." Ray interrupted Fraser's shock. 

"Shouldn't we arrest..." 

"Remember what we said about you not doing anything, Fraser?" Ray reminded him. 

"Yes, but had I known..." 

"She didn't do it, Fraze," Ray stated firmly. 

"Isn't that for the court..." 

"Fraser?" 

Fraser took his eyes off Kathy and looked at Ray. 

Ray sighed. "Look, Fraser, we don't know the full story and until Kathy gives us a chance to tell it, you're going to back off." 

"But I..." 

"Do I need to remind you of Guy Smiley?" Ray asked. 

"Pardon?" 

"Guy Smiley!" 

"Whom?" Fraser asked, confused. 

"You know. The guy in the wall." 

"Oh. Perhaps you mean Rankin?" 

"What I mean, Fraser, is I did you a favour sitting on that until we cleared Vecchio. That's the same thing we're doing here." 

Fraser stared a moment. "This isn't the same," he argued. "The RCMP have already collected evidence." 

Curt moved toward Fraser threateningly. "Maybe you think that's the end, but it's not. She didn't do it. She wouldn't do it." 

Ray moved between them as Fraser glanced over Curt's shoulder at Kathy. "Have you asked her? How do you know?" 

"Because I said so!" Curt snapped. 

Kathy stepped closer. "Curt," she said softly. 

"It's admirable that you'd want to protect your friends, but it doesn't serve anyone for the better if you ignore..." 

"Fraser," Ray cut off. 

"Ignore shit!" Curt said, reaching out to grab Fraser. 

Fraser pulled back as Ray put his hands on Curt's chest and backed him into Kathy. "Curt," Ray began, but Curt pushed Ray aside, challenging Fraser again. 

"You hold yourself to a higher standard than the rest of us, don't you Mr. Canada? Guess what, baby, there are some people in this world as good as you and maybe she doesn't fit into your mold, but Kathy's one of them!" Curt sneered. 

"I'm the last person who wants to believe that friends can change, but sometimes they do. Deep down they're the same, but extenuating circumstances may cause..." 

"Fraser!" Ray yelled. 

Fraser's mouth snapped shut. 

"Stop, just stop," Ray breathed, holding his head. 

Curt bowed his head, his expression angry and terse as he turned toward Kathy. She saw it and watched as Ray threw Fraser a look before he turned back and looked at Curt and Kathy. It was silent for several seconds before anyone said anything. Finally Curt spoke. "I think we should talk about finding a hotel. They might come back and I don't think my apartment is safe." 

"Ya think?" Kathy snapped. 

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know..." 

Kathy waved. "Sorry, Curt. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just... on edge," she said. She nodded slowly. "Hotel's a good idea, I guess," she added. 

Chapter 5  
Kathy tossed the towel across the end table and pulled the robe closed. Fraser stood from the couch and crossed the hotel room. "Here," he offered, handing her a plastic bag. 

"Thanks," she responded as she took it and glanced inside before going back into the bathroom. 

She'd not been able to shower for a couple of days so when the kind Mountie offered to find an open store to buy her clothes while she showered, she quickly accepted. Taking out the items he'd purchased, she removed the tags and stickers, tucking in the shirt as she came out. "Where are Curt and Ray?" she asked Fraser. 

Fraser, standing by the small glass door and looking out, continued to stare as he spoke. "They just said they needed to talk. I'm not sure where they went." 

Kathy looked around the room, taking inventory. It was the last room available; a suite with a king sized bed and long, low dresser in one room, a fold out couch, coffee table, small dining table with chairs, and their luggage in the other. She watched Fraser a moment. "I understand you have a duty. I hope you don't feel too betrayed being asked to..." 

"I'll sleep on the floor," Fraser said suddenly as he slid the door open and stepped onto the tiny balcony. 

Kathy took a curious step forward, but at that moment, the door to the room opened. Turning, she saw Ray and Curt, giving them a smile as they entered. "So, when are you going to fill me in on the dirty details?" she asked. 

Ray scoffed, dropping the room key on the coffee table as he passed Kathy. "As soon as you tell us what this is all about," he replied calmly as he sat on the couch. Curt sat beside him as Ray looked out through the sliding door to see Fraser's back as he looked over the city. 

Turning a chair from the table so it faced the couch, Kathy sat down with a sigh. "About four months ago..." 

Ray stood, holding up a finger. "Hold on a minute," he said as he went to the door and stepped onto the balcony. 

Now Curt's attention was fixated on the door while Kathy watched him. She moved onto the couch beside him. "Everything ok?" she asked. 

Curt grinned. "Yeah, of course," he said. 

"I get the feeling..." Fraser led the way back inside so Kathy stopped speaking. Ray followed and as she moved back to her chair, Ray sat beside Curt and Fraser stood near the wall. 

Ray waved to her as she observed expressions, then began her story. "About four months ago, I met Ty Vaughn in Seattle. He was just visiting up from Rockaway Beach down in Oregon and we hit it off, I guess. So last week, I went down there to visit him. We'd been talking on the phone and that sort of thing and his roommate had just left him with two months rent. Well, I got there and he had hardly anything. Just a few boxes, the most basic things you need to survive." She half grinned. "He had less than you back when we met," she remarked to Curt. "Anyway, I'd been there a couple days when he said he was going to the market. About half an hour later, three men came to the door looking for... for..." she paused, trying to remember. "John Somethingorother. I told him I didn't know." 

"John Moffet," Fraser said. 

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah, that's it." 

"And you'd never heard the name?" Fraser queried. 

"No, but they were very insistent that he lived there. When Ty got home, I told him about the guys. Ty said John was the roommate that ditched him and then he said we were leaving in the morning. Obviously, I knew something was wrong then, but I figured I'd get more out of him later. Next morning I went into his bedroom and he's dead. I called the cops, but before they got there, the three guys showed up again and one of them told me they'd kill me if I stuck around, so I didn't. Hours later I'm hearing that I'm the one wanted for stabbing Ty." 

"John Moffet was the Canadian, right Fraser?" Ray asked, turning to Fraser. Fraser nodded. "So, John was pretending to be Ty and they figured it out." 

"But there was only one set of fingerprints on the knife," Fraser remarked. 

Kathy cleared her throat. "It was a knife from the kitchen. I noticed it when I was checking Ty's pulse. I cooked with it two or three times since I got there. Used it for chopping veggies." 

Fraser took in a breath. "Blood traces were found in the other room at the apartment as well as on the door. They picked up a bag with an woman's outfit covered in blood and shoved in the dumpster outside. How can you explain the blood on your clothes?" 

Kathy let out a breath. "I don't know. Maybe those guys did it after I left. They told me not to pack, to just go. I didn't really think about taking the blame for Ty at the time. I just figured if they killed Ty they wouldn't give me a second thought and I just wanted to save my own hide, you know?" 

"Do you have any proof?" Fraser questioned. 

"No," she admitted. "Just my word." 

"That's good enough for me," Curt snarled at Fraser. 

"Me too," Ray said quietly as he stared at the coffee table. 

"The police went through that apartment from top to bottom - standard procedure," Fraser argued. "They couldn't prove anyone was ever in that apartment other than John Moffet and Kathy. Add that to the forensics and the case seems rather set." 

Ray felt Curt ready to argue again so he stood quickly. "Look, it's been a long day," he announced loudly, looking between them. "I... I want to go to bed. We'll deal with evidence, alibis, and the rest in the morning." 

Curt stood. "But he..." he argued. 

Ray grabbed Curt's arm. "In the morning, all right?" 

Considering a moment, Curt looked at Fraser, then Ray. "All right," he agreed. 

"Now, about the sleeping arrangements," Ray said, seemingly annoyed. 

"Uh," Kathy interrupted. "Fraser offered to take the floor and I'm more than willing to take the couch." 

Ray glanced at the bedroom door, then nodded. "That's settled. Let's turn in." 

* * *

Curt was already in bed, listening to Ray take off his clothes before climbing in behind him. Laying there a moment, he felt the flutter of comfort as Ray's arm went over him. Closer, Ray slid his body against Curt's. Curt felt Ray almost pushing his body against his as his leg moved slowly over him. He felt soothed as Ray wrapped himself around Curt, but then it became too much and he felt like he was being swallowed by an octopus. "Ray," Curt snapped, pulling his arm from under Ray's embrace.

Ray grunted. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"What?" 

"You trying to eat me or something?" Curt asked. 

Ray flopped back as Curt rolled over to look Ray in the eye. "Sorry," Ray offered. 

Curt sighed. "This have something to do with Fraser?" 

Ray lifted his head. "No," he responded quickly. 

"Then what?" Curt asked, cocking his head. 

Ray looked down at his chest, then at Curt. "Sorry," he said quietly. "Let's just go to sleep." 

Hesitantly, Curt rolled back over. Ray laid there a moment until Curt reached back, took Ray's arm, then rolled back, pulling Ray's arm over him. Obediently, Ray brought the blanket over them both, put his arm back over Curt, and fell asleep. 

* * *

Curt woke to the sound of Ray zipping up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked across the room. "Morning," he greeted.

Ray smiled. "Good morning." 

"Anybody else up?" 

"Nope. Just me," Ray responded. 

Curt nodded. "You're up early." 

Shrugging, Ray put on his belt. "Couldn't sleep," he answered simply. 

"Oh." Curt pulled the blankets over his shoulder and held it down so he could look at Ray. "Are we all right?" he asked. 

Ray moved closer to the bed. "Of course." He paused. "Are you upset that I brought Fraser?" 

"No." 

"You sure? Because I didn't mean..." Ray wasn't sure what he meant, but he went on. "I just think he can help us." 

"Not so far." 

"No, right now he's helping the other side of the case. If we get him on our side, though - convince him - he'll be the one to figure this out." 

Curt shifted, raising his head. "What makes you so sure you can't do that, Ray?" 

Ray shrugged. 

"I don't think you see that you can do it on your own, Ray. I don't think you realize that you can do anything on your own." 

Ray bit the inside of his lip. 

"Come here," Curt said. 

Ray stared. 

"Come here," he repeated with a more demanding tone. 

Sighing, Ray crawled onto the bed, getting back at Curt's demand by throwing his body over Curt's and pinning him. Curt chuckled. Struggling, he managed to work his arm out from under Ray and twist his torso back. He put his hand on Ray's upper arm. "You don't need me or Fraser or anyone." 

"I do need you," Ray argued. 

"You might like having me around, but you don't need me. You did okay before I came back, right? And you did fine before Fraser came into your life, didn't you?" Ray stared blankly. Curt touched his cheek and smiled. "I suppose that part of me that needs you is the same part of you that needs me, but what you don't need from me is approval. What you don't need from Fraser is approval, Ray." 

"I don't want approval." 

"No, you just want him to be the smart one. Ray, you can be the smart one. You don't need him to take the lead in cases the way you think you do." 

Ray furrowed his brow. "That's not what I do..." he began, but just then, the door opened. Both men looked at the door. 

Kathy froze. "Oh, sorry. I was just..." 

"It's ok," Curt said quickly as Ray made no move to get off him. "What's up?" 

"I left my shoes in here last night before my shower. Wasn't thinking when I walked in." 

Curt chuckled. "I saw them at the end of the bed," he offered. 

She half smiled and walked to the end of the bed. Ray turned back to look at Curt as Curt turned his attentions back on Ray. "So what were you and Fraser talking about last night?" Curt asked. 

"Last night?" 

"On the balcony?" Curt elaborated. 

Before Ray had a chance to respond, they heard two voices at once. Kathy excused herself while Fraser apologized. Ray and Curt looked to see that Fraser had come to the doorway where Kathy had bumped into him. As Fraser averted his eyes, Ray suddenly rolled off Curt and sat on the edge of the bed. Kathy watched with interest. 

"What do you need, Fraser?" Ray asked. 

"Ah, I... I didn't mean... that is to say..." Fraser stuttered. 

Ray turned his head, looking at Fraser until Fraser met his gaze. "What?" he snapped impatiently. 

Fraser tugged his collar and cleared his throat. "I thought we might be discussing what we'd be doing today." 

"We're figuring out how Kathy got in this mess, I guess," Ray responded, winking at Kathy who tried to look amused. 

"And how to get her out," Curt added, sitting up as the covers fell to his waist. "And if you're not on board, you can go back to Chicago." Curt paused. "Or Canada for all I care." 

Ray stood. "Curt," he said as he let out a breath. He saw then that Kathy was about to speak so he spoke quickly. "I think we need to lay down all the evidence the RCMP's given you and everything Kathy's told us. Then we'll put the pieces together." 

Fraser shifted, glancing at Kathy before turning his attention to the floor. "Ray? Might I talk to you?" 

"Yeah?" 

Fraser covered his mouth in a false, polite cough and turned toward the door. "Alone?" 

Curt straightened as Ray looked to him for permission. He wasn't going to give it, but he wasn't going to deny it either. Ray waited a moment before turning back. "Ok," he said hesitantly as he followed Fraser from the room. 

Kathy waited until Ray pulled the door closed before half sitting on the far corner of the bed. She had one knee up and her arm rested over it. She grinned. "I'm ready for details," she encouraged. 

Curt turned his attention from the door, to her, then to the pack of smokes on the nightstand. He leaned across slowly, took one and picked up the book of matches, then sat up again. Slowly he lit the match as the cigarette dangled from his lip. She could only watch as he stalled, lighting the cigarette, waving out the match, and taking a long drag as the end lit brightly. He held the smoke in a minute before finally breathing out and shrugging. "Not much to tell," he said through the smoke. 

Cocking her head, Kathy watched him toss the match and take another drag. "No story behind Ray dumping Fraser for you?" 

Curt straightened. "How'd you get that?" 

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Ray acts like a guilty thief every time Fraser walks into the room." She paused. "Fraser has quite a disdain for you, too, but he doesn't seem the judgmental type." 

Curt chuckled. "I don't think he got over me pissing on the Canadian Consulate." Kathy's eyes widened, just as he'd hoped. His next puff was small so he could get back to the tale. "I was in Chicago promoting a show. After the last performance, I got pissing drunk, literally, and found myself outside the Consulate. He made it a point to tell me if I'd actually been inside the gates I would have been arrested under the Canadian flag and wouldn't have gotten off so easily," he remarked with mock scolding. "But I didn't so he had to take me to the nearest police department. Turned out Ray and Fraser were partners - in every sense of the word." 

"Ray was surprised to see you?" 

"He passed surprised and jumped straight into downright angry," Curt responded. He shrugged. "I could barely get him to talk to me." 

"But somehow you did," she observed, waving toward the door. 

"Yeah, somehow." Curt let out a long breath. "He married that woman, apparently, the one he told us about? Got divorced a couple years ago or so. Met her a couple times now. She's a tough lawyer type." 

Kathy nodded. "Divorced because of Fraser?" she asked. 

Curt shook his head emphatically. "Fraser came along after. He says they weren't together that long before I came into the picture, but Fraser sure seemed possessive." 

Outside the bedroom, Fraser was neatly folding his uniform and checking the brim of his hat. Ray folded his arms, waiting. Finally Fraser turned. "I'd like to believe your friend, Ray," he said softly. 

"Then do," Ray responded. "Worse that can happen is you find out you're wrong, right?" 

Fraser stiffened. "Things just don't add up according to her story," he said firmly. 

"Why not?" Ray asked. 

"Curt's apartment," Fraser said simply, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah? What about it?" 

"The records were broken. Someone was looking for something smaller than a person." 

"You mentioned that. Maybe they just broke the records when they were looking for her." 

Fraser shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. They had to be looking for something small, but even if they were looking for a microchip, it wouldn't be inside a record." 

"Your point?" 

"Vengeance." 

"Huh?" 

Fraser took a step closer to Ray, speaking even softer. "Vengeance. Whoever broke those records, went through everything with a fine toothed comb and broke everything breakable. That's anger, not a search, and that would have something to do with vengeance." 

"So what are you saying?" Ray queried. 

"Kathy..." 

"Don't start, Fraser." 

Fraser looked exasperated. "Then why did you ask what I was saying? Why do you bother listening to me if you'll not hear everything I have to say before stopping me?" 

"Do I do that?" 

"Yes." 

Ray thought. "No I don't," he argued. 

Fraser cleared his throat. "You do ever since... ever since..." 

"Since us?" Ray asked. 

Fraser looked away. 

"So fine. I'll listen. You think Kathy set up this elaborate hoax to get away with murder. Go," he said. 

Licking his lower lip, Fraser shifted. "It's not that I think she created the entire scenario. I'll avoid saying that because she is your friend and because you're so certain you don't want me to make any conclusions. However, the person who ransacked Curt's apartment obviously had a personal vendetta and at this point, the only person we're sure was in the apartment was Kathy. Things may seem all right, but you did say she and Curt remained friends after you left New York. You said yourself that Curt didn't explain why they lost touch. Don't you think it's possible there's something they aren't telling you?" 

"Possible, I guess, but if it was relevant, they would have said something." 

"Perhaps," Fraser responded dryly. 

"You want to ask them?" Ray said, using his thumb to point back over his shoulder. "I'm sure they'd tell us." 

Fraser shook his head. "I'll remain open to the possibility that Kathy wasn't involved if you'll remain open to the possibility that she is." 

"No, Fraser she didn't..." 

"The possibility," Fraser restated. 

Ray clamped his mouth shut and considered a moment. He couldn't make himself believe it, but agreeing to be open was apparently the only way to keep Fraser on their side. He gave one affirmative nod, then turned back to the bedroom, swinging the door open. 

Chapter 6  
"I was standing right about here," Kathy said, taking no more than five steps into the apartment and turning. "I heard something so I went into the bathroom." 

"Where did the sound come from?" Fraser asked. 

She paused. "The hallway. I waited. Heard someone come into the apartment and start talking. They went out again and that's when I headed for the stairs. I got into the stairwell and heard their voices again with some others so I went up instead of down. I heard them moving so I looked down and as soon as I saw one of the guys from Ty's place, I jumped back. I waited until I heard them leave the stairwell before I even moved. They came back in here and I went upstairs." 

Fraser stepped into the hall and looked at the door to the stairwell. "What were they saying?" 

"When?" 

Fraser waved. "Here or in the stairwell? You heard what they were saying." 

"Well, yeah, but it was vague." 

"Vague," Fraser confirmed. 

"Like they'd already said what needed to be said. When they got in here they said this was the place and in the stairwell they said it was on this floor. I mean, it wasn't anything that would help or I would have told you," she remarked, slightly defensive. 

"I just want to know every detail," Fraser pushed. 

"Yeah, but it's not an interrogation, Fraze," Ray said. 

Annoyed, Fraser started looking around the apartment again, this time more careful of each detail than he'd had time to be before. "Did you touch anything when you came in?" 

"No. Everything was just as Curt left it. Or at least, as I'd expect him to leave it. Curt's not the cleanest guy in the world, but he's tidy." She grinned and winked at Curt who looked satisfied by the comment. 

"You didn't touch anything at all?" Fraser pushed. 

"She answered the question, Fraser," Ray replied. 

"I just want to be sure," he argued. 

"You don't have to ... what's that word?" Ray asked, suddenly irritated with himself. "That legal thing they do in court." 

"Badger?" Curt suggested. 

"Yeah," Ray responded. "You don't have to badger her." 

Kathy took a step, putting her closer to Ray and somewhat between Ray and Fraser. "Look, I might have touched the bathroom sink. I leaned on it. That's the extent of it." She frowned, facing Ray. "Maybe you and Curt should go get us a table at the diner while I finish here with Fraser." 

"You want us to leave you alone with Fraser?" Ray asked, astounded. "He's trying to..." 

"He's not completely convinced I didn't do it so he's asking the questions that need to be asked. I'm sorry, Ray, but I think he's being more thorough." 

Ray straightened. "I didn't realize..." 

"It's ok. Just stop worrying about me and let him do his job. You and Curt..." 

"We'll wait here." 

"Just go get us a table. Really. We're fine," Kathy urged. 

Sighing, Ray turned. He raised his eyebrows to question Curt who nodded just before they left. 

At the stairwell, Ray stopped and turned back toward the apartment. Curt stopped on the first step, moved back up, and kissed Ray. Taking his attention from the door, Ray kissed back, then looked into Curt's eyes. 

"It's ok, Ray," Curt said soothingly as he held his hand against the back of Ray's neck. "If anyone can handle that egotistical jerk, it's Kathy." 

Ray smirked. "He's not that bad," he commented as he followed Curt down the stairs. 

* * *

Kathy finished recounting her tale to Fraser, detail by detail as he looked through the apartment. Several times, he squatted to get a closer look. At last, he came up holding a matchbook. Showing it to Kathy, he looked inquisitive.

Kathy took the matches and looked at the book. Grinning slightly, she passed it back. "Those must be Curt's." 

"Why?" 

"He used to go to the Pit all the time." 

Fraser looked at the book. "Oh?" 

"Yeah." 

Fraser let out a pensive breath. 

"What?" 

"Curt always uses matches to light his cigarettes." 

"He says they taste better." 

Fraser flipped the book over and over. "I noticed he doesn't keep extras. Instead he picks up a new book when he runs out, wherever we might be." 

"So one got lost?" 

"You yourself said he was tidy. Curt doesn't seem very interested in having anything spare. Look at his apartment, his furnishings. I'm not entirely convinced this is his. It looks brand new." Fraser paused. "Is it yours?" 

"No. I haven't been there in years." 

Fraser nodded. "Then I suppose it must be his," he commented, flipping it open. "Not a single match used." 

Kathy furrowed her brow. "There is another possibility." 

"Perhaps." He tucked the matches into his pocket. "Are you ready to leave?" Kathy nodded. 

* * *

Curt sat at the table in the diner as Ray took in the remodeling job. Finally, Curt broke the silence. "So, the balcony?"

Ray looked at him a moment, then shook his head. "Oh. Well, I just told Fraser to come in so Kathy could tell her story." 

Curt tilted his head. "You could have just leaned your head out." 

"Is that a problem?" 

"No, it just seemed like more." 

Ray shrugged. "It wasn't. I just wondered why he was out there." 

"Why was he?" 

"Don't know. He didn't say. I didn't push it." 

Curt nodded slowly as Ray leaned forward. "What about you and Kathy? Fraser was wondering why the two of you stopped talking." 

"Just lost contact." 

"How?" 

Curt looked confused. "I don't know. I called less, she called less. That covers it." 

Ray nodded. "I just wondered." 

Thinking a moment, Curt shifted. "I thought you said Fraser wondered." 

"I guess I did too." 

* * *

Fraser and Kathy stepped onto the sidewalk as Fraser let her lead the way down the street. Fraser glanced at her. "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Yeah?" 

"How did you and Curt manage to lose contact after all those years of friendship?" 

Kathy shrugged. 

"Did something happen?" 

"No." She paused. "We just got busy. I was finishing my college degree while working and he was taking on more at the studio, promoting and stuff. I'd told him for years that if he worked more hours it would help. After I left, he considered it. Then it got longer between calls and we never were into writing letters." 

"You told him to work more? What would that help?" 

"It would take him mind off things." She stopped and touched Fraser's arm, causing him to stop also. Her expression became intensely serious as he looked into his eyes. "Curt's got a lot of problems and a lot of... demons running after him, I guess you could say. I always thought he just needed to get his mind off of them so we went to clubs a lot. His favourite was the Pit. That's where he met Ray." 

Fraser glanced away, quickly returning her gaze in hopes she hadn't noticed. She did, but said nothing. 

"I know this is about the last thing you want to hear, but Ray got in." 

"Got in?" 

"Ray got into Curt's head - and heart - and that just made things worse for Curt. He stopped going to the clubs so all he had left to do was obsess about all the men he'd loved, all the men he hadn't, and the vices he'd used to stop thinking about them." 

"Vices?" Fraser pressed. 

Kathy sighed. Fraser didn't need to know everything. She was certain he didn't need to know about the night Curt showed up at the diner begging her to stay with him because all he wanted was one hit of heroin and he knew exactly what would happen after one. She'd stayed with him for two months, then moved to Seattle. Fine as friends, the roommate element was too intense. She knew that had been the beginning of the breakdown between them, but even now she didn't want to accept that. "The point is, it wasn't as easy for Curt as he wants everyone to believe. I may be the only one who knows how long it took him to accept his feelings for Ray, but instead of making it easier, it all just got worse. I thought if he kept his mind off those things, then it would be easier by not coping. At some point I didn't want him to cope anymore because it was going to destroy everything around him." 

Fraser sighed. "Things didn't get easier when he got to Chicago, either," he breathed. 

"I can only imagine." 

Fraser shrugged. "I don't blame Curt. It just surprises me that Ray would surround himself with destruction." 

Nodding slowly, Kathy started walking again, her pace slow as Fraser met her footfalls. "Do you mean Curt?" 

"Of course." 

"You don't think he was already surrounded by destruction?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Kathy cleared her throat. "Ray wasn't exactly the epitome of calm you are, Constable. In fact, Curt and Ray were a fine match when it came down to it. I always assumed those two were comfortable with each other because they liked themselves, whether or not they wanted to admit it. They liked themselves enough to want to be surrounded by the same." She paused. "Well, maybe not the same, but similar? They're equals." Looking at Fraser, she shrugged. "I can't imagine Ray feels superior to you often." 

Fraser looked down at the ground as he walked. 

"It's not a bad thing, unless you like to win once in a while. With Ray and Curt, there's more give and take." She stopped. "We're here." 

Fraser looked up. "Oh," he commented, making no move to go inside. He watched Kathy a moment first. "Perhaps we should try going to this club tonight. I believe it's possible we'll see one or more of them men you've seen there. Do you think?" He opened the door. 

"Nice change of subject," Kathy commented as she walked inside. 

Chapter 7  
The music inside the Pit wasn't the same, nor was the dcor. The crowd remained the same, however, though mostly much younger. Curt saw Ray move toward him as he grinned. Waiting until Ray was close, Curt slowed his movements and brought his body against Ray. Smirking, Ray stood mostly still as Curt shifted his body against Ray's to the dark rhythm, sliding down just a little before wrapping his arms around, embracing him tightly, and moving back up. His hips kept the beat, moving Ray's with them. 

Fraser cleared his throat, trying to make it look like he wasn't watching Ray and Curt on the dance floor. The moves were rough, but sensual and once Kathy disappeared into the crowd, Fraser couldn't resist staring. When the song ended and Kathy appeared near the couple, Fraser straightened to see over the crowd. She said something to them and as Curt slipped back into the crowd, Ray gave that grin Fraser knew well - the one that said he knew he was about to get in over his head, but he was going anyway. Curt was lost so Fraser watched Ray as Kathy draped her hand over his shoulder and moved just her hips and thighs closer to him as the music got louder again. 

Ray chuckled and put his hand on the small of Kathy's back. "You amuse me," he said. 

"Good. I live to amuse. Sometimes I'm forced to amuse myself just to get the job done," she responded to Ray's chuckle. 

"So what's up?" he asked. 

"You're the only one I haven't been alone with today and that just didn't seem right," she said. 

"Ah," he acknowledged. "You want to pump me for information?" 

"Sure," she said as they continued to dance. "You know I'd pump you for just about anything," she added slyly. 

Ray's eyes widened. "Oh, that mouth. I forgot about that," he remarked. 

"You'll not forget again," she said, grinning. "So, you're happy with Curt?" 

Smiling more broadly than she'd ever seen, he looked sheepishly over her shoulder. "Yeah," he replied. 

"Happier than with Fraser, I guess?" 

Ray's smile faded and he sighed. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" 

"Curious," she responded. 

Ray looked into her eyes. She moved close and put her head against his shoulder so he could no longer see her expression. "More than curious," he pushed. 

"I'm getting pieces of the tale from Curt and Fraser, but there's just one thing I don't get." 

"What's that?" 

"Fraser didn't see it coming." She leaned back and looked at him again. "Why wouldn't he see it coming, Ray?" 

Ray looked at the lights, the other dancers, then shrugged. "I guess I got too good at lying," he stated, letting his arm drop from her. He stopped moving to the music. "You know I was so lost when I left here. You know that. I was so... so far gone that I thought I could make myself believe anything." 

"But you just got lost in the lies?" 

"I thought I found myself there, but then I finally figured out that lies aren't something substantial so anything you find there is just as unrealistic as not knowing at all." 

"That was profound, Ray," Kathy said, trying to hide the surprise. 

"I lost Curt, I lost Stella, and then I gave up Fraser for Curt. You think I didn't figure out a thing or two?" 

Kathy laughed. "Well, it just surprised me." 

Ray sighed. "Look, here's the summary. I loved Fraser. I still do, but in that same why I learned to love you when I was here. It's pretty confusing and what I really needed was to be in a relationship that wasn't going to kill me like staying with Stella would eventually have done. I thought things with Fraser would make me happy, but then when Curt came back..." he paused, looking toward the bar where Curt was now sitting. "When Curt came back it made everything clear. It made me see that my feelings for Fraser weren't something I wanted to base my life on, they were just something that worked to fill in the spaces. I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't. I just didn't know until it was too late." 

Kathy accepted his explanation, nodding and closing her mouth. Ray was no longer dancing and as she watched, he turned toward the bar again. Curt was talking to someone and Ray was in deep concentration. Kathy stepped closer to Ray. "Maybe it's someone he knows," she suggested. 

Ray looked at her, then back to the bar. "Must be," he responded. 

Kathy cleared her throat. She looked over and saw that Fraser was looking back and forth between Ray and Curt. Moving through the crowd, she made her way back to Fraser. 

Curt made a gesture, flipping his hand and smiling. Ray stood still in the middle of the dance floor. A minute passed as Curt talked to the other man before the man turned and Curt got up from the bar. He spotted Ray and smiled. Ray didn't respond as Curt moved toward him. As soon as Curt was near, Ray furrowed his brow. "What's the matter? He wasn't your type?" 

Curt reached around, grabbed Ray's ass, and pulled him close. "You're my type." 

Ray stepped back. "Don't flash my lights, trying to deflect. I know you were interested." 

"Where do you get that from?" 

Ray gestured the way Curt had, flipping his hand. 

"That wasn't... I wasn't suggested anything," Curt responded. Glaring, Ray turned and started out of the club. Curt followed. "Ray, come on. It doesn't matter. Either way it makes no difference. It's you I want," Curt explained. 

Ray jumped into a cab, but Curt climbed in behind him before he could close the door. "This is stupid, Ray," Curt said. 

Ray stared out the window. 

"You're pissed off because I'd rather be with you than fucking a stranger in some bathroom!" Curt blurted out. 

Ray snapped his head. "Maybe you should have. Maybe you should have fucked him. At least the waiting would be over." 

"What are you talking about? What waiting?" 

"Waiting for you to do it! Waiting for you to hurt me! I knew it. I fucking felt it the second I walked into that interview room and saw you sitting there. Before we even spoke I just knew you were there to destroy me." 

"Destroy you!? What the fuck are you talking about, Ray? I love you! I told you that. I'm not going to back out and I'm not going to stop saying it. I love you!" 

The cab stopped before the hotel and Ray jumped out his side, then ran around to the sidewalk. Curt ran after him without saying a word into the elevator. The elderly couple looked at them as Ray's face turned red with anger. Curt bit his lower lip until the couple stepped off and the elevator continued up. "I'm not going to cheat on you, Ray. Never again, don't you get that? It's not going to happen!" 

The elevator stopped again and Ray rushed off, sliding the card into the slot beside the door. Curt followed him in. "What is this? You feel guilty?" 

"Guilty?" Ray asked as he went into the bedroom. 

Curt came in after him and slammed the door. "Hell, yeah, guilt. Because of Fraser." 

"This doesn't have anything to do with Fraser!" Ray responded. 

"Sure it does! You want me to fuck up so you don't feel bad about Fraser!" 

"I don't feel bad about Fraser," Ray argued. "I hadn't seen you for 12 fucking years and I expected to die without seeing you again. Why should I feel bad for finding someone else?" 

"Not that. You just don't want to feel like shit for that goodbye fuck. You fucked him? Now you want me to even things up?" 

"I didn't! After you came back? How can you say that?" 

"You left to tell him about me, about us, and it took you hours. You said you had to go by work, but it was hours and when you came home, everything was just fine, you know? Do you really expect me to believe it? Feelings don't just change overnight. I showed up and things were over, that easy?!" 

"Yes, actually!" 

"Bullshit!" 

"It's not bullshit! How did this become about me and Fraser anyway? I dumped him because I love you and all the shit you bring with you!" 

Curt shook his head. "Listen, you had every right! Fuck, after everything I did, how the hell can I blame you? I just don't want you to believe that I'd make the same mistakes." 

"There's nothing to blame! Curt, I didn't sleep with him. There was no farewell fuck. I wouldn't do that." 

"Do you promise?" Curt asked. 

"Yes!" Ray responded emphatically. 

Curt nodded slowly, taking in and releasing a cleansing breath. "See? Now I know you. I believe you. I trust you. I trust you, Ray. Please trust me when I say I don't want anyone else. Not anymore. Never again." 

Ray stared into Curt's eyes a minute. "I'm just so afraid..." he began, but was stopped by Curt. 

Curt threw his arms around Ray, hungrily biting his lips as they fell against the dresser, the lamp crashing to the floor. Ray found himself sitting on the dresser, his hands on Curt's sides as Curt lifted his leg and placed his knee beside Ray. Sitting on Ray's thighs, he continued sucking Ray's lips. Ray pulled away breathlessly, but without skipping a beat, Curt moved his lips to his jaw and sucked hard. 

Moments before, Kathy and Fraser had come into the hotel room. When she'd lost sight of them at the club she was sure they'd found something, but now she regretted bringing Fraser back as they heard fighting, then a crashing sound from the bedroom. 

"Shouldn't..." Ray managed. 

Curt ignored him. 

"Fraser... feelings... I heard," he tried to argue as Curt's mouth tangled with his, his tongue slipping inside between words. 

"I heard them too," Curt breathed, diving back in. 

"Hurt. Don't want." 

Curt grabbed Ray's face and stared deep into his eyes. "It's not about Fraser or his feelings. This is about you and me and the fact that we are only good for each other. Got it?" 

Ray nodded obediently and seductively, shifting his weight suddenly to throw them off the dresser and onto the floor as it banged against the wall. An instant later, he smiled coyly and grabbed Curt's shirt, anticipating the sound as he yanked it, tearing it open. Curt smiled, remembering and realizing he was getting his revenge, sweet revenge as Ray fell onto his chest and licked the skin. 

Kathy heard a series of noises in quick succession; a loud thud, tearing, and a moan before a voice rose from the bedroom. "Oh God," she made out in Curt's voice as Fraser blushed suddenly. She swallowed. "Maybe we should go for a walk," she suggested. 

Fraser stood frozen a moment until she grabbed his elbow. "Let's get some fresh air," she urged as she tugged him toward the door. Without a word, Fraser finally followed her lead. 

Ray suckled Curt's nipple as his fingers worked frenetically on Curt's button and pant zipper. Tugging, Ray was nearly scratching Curt's flesh as he moved the pants down his hips. Reaching down, Curt gently took Ray's head between his hands and coaxed him to his lips. Their tongues met a moment before their lips, then their lips fought for control of the kiss. A moment later, Ray shifted to his knees and undid his own pants. He had them to his thighs when he moved back, raising himself and dropping his pants as he crossed to the large bag, throwing his shirt to one side. Curt was removing his pants and the remnants of his own shirt as Ray went digging through their clothes and when he straightened with the necessary preparations in his hand, Curt grabbed his neck, pressed his body against Ray, and shoved him to the door. 

Curt grabbed Ray's hips and pulled them close, away from the door. The hotel rules in a frame on the back of the door dug into Ray's back as Curt hands massaged his ass and his lips sucked with desire on Ray's. His arms around Curt's back, Ray moved away from the door and walked their bodies toward the bed, but as they neared, Curt ran his hands up to Ray's shoulder blades and the pair sank to the floor. Putting his knee between Ray's thighs, Curt leaned over and kissed Ray's shoulder. 

"I need you," Ray breathed desperately into Curt's ear. "I will always need you." 

Curt looked into Ray's eyes and brushed over Ray's hair. He appeared to be thinking, but he just smiled. Ray pushed up onto his elbows, guiding Curt to move to one side. Rolling over him, Ray ran his fingers down Curt's back, moved behind him, and placed his hands on either side of Curt's hips, pulling him back as he positioned himself. 

The sensations jolted into his body like electrical shock as Ray thrust the first time, getting inside. Curt's moans of pleasure mixed with tender affirmations as Ray moved. They melded together, undulating as one with smooth movement, Curt's hand wandering down his own abdomen until he grasped himself, tugging to the gentle rhythm of their bodies. 

Ray leaned over his lover, gripping with his one hand and digging fingers into Curt's hip to support himself. They continued to move smoothly despite the pain Curt was feeling in his side, but ignoring. 

Coming in such an unexpected, quick rush, Ray felt lightheaded as he gasped for a breath and a bead of sweat rolled off his neck. Wetting his lips, he'd felt Curt tense, but as he relaxed again, Ray slipped back gently. Curt fell limply to his side, Ray brushing soft hands over him as he rolled Curt onto his back. It was then he noticed the deep red and purple crescent marks on Curt's hip, one accentuated by a drop of blood. 

Glancing into Curt's eyes, Ray lowered himself over the wound. He almost stopped himself, but the desire to sooth consumed him as he quickly sucked the skin. Curt flinched, opening his eyes to see what Ray had done just as Ray moved to center himself and took Curt's erection into his mouth. Already feeling on the verge of ecstasy, it wasn't long before Curt raised himself onto his elbows. "And I will always love you," he announced breathlessly just before falling back. His body shook as he came in Ray's mouth and moments later, as Ray continued to suck, Curt sat up, grabbed Ray's head, and brought his body over his own in a passionate kiss. As he stuck his tongue inside, he could still taste himself, feel the sticky cum on Ray's chin. Wrapping a leg around Ray's, Curt held him there, exploring every part of his mouth. 

Chapter 8  
Kathy entered with four cups of coffee she'd wrangled in the lobby. Setting them on the table, she looked at the men in the room. Curt was leaning against the wall as Ray and Fraser sat on the couch, not talking. Taking in a loud breath, Kathy took one cup out of the carrier and sipped from it. "I didn't know what everyone wanted." She pulled something from her pocket and tossed it into the space where her cup had been. "I picked up some sugars and creamers." 

"I don't drink much coffee," Fraser said quietly as he stared. 

Ray took a cup and several sugar packets, lining them up and tearing across to pour them all in at once. Curt sipped from a cup of black coffee and leaned back against the wall. 

"Well, no success yesterday," Kathy commented. "Or most of today," she observed. 

Fraser and Ray shook their heads in unison. Fraser stared ahead, not wanting to say the words he knew everyone would hate to hear. "I told Inspector Thatcher that I had certain information. It's the reason she allowed me to come here, but if I don't call with some explanation soon, I risk disciplinary action. Perhaps it's time we turned over the facts to the authorities and..." 

"Not an option, Fraser," Ray said firmly. 

"I don't mean to get anyone into trouble," Kathy said. "It's just that I'm not certain I trust anyone to take interest in this. I do know that I saw those men and I could identify them." She sighed. "Maybe Fraser's right. Maybe I should stop resisting and..." 

Curt stiffened. "No. That's not an option. I don't want to see you behind bars, even if things do get straightened out, I don't want to see it. We'll figure it out. We just need a little more time." 

"I'm not sure we have time," Fraser argued. 

"Find it!" Curt snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Fraser. "You're so anxious to end this, you find the time to make it possible because I'm sure as hell not ready to give up yet!" 

Fraser stood. As soon as he did, Ray stood also. Fraser folded his arms. "I truly do admire your loyalty in the fact that you want to save your friend, Curt," he began, the name rolling off his tongue with disdain. "But I believe in something bigger and stronger than all of us. Justice." 

Curt took a threatening step forward. "It's not loyalty! It's seeing the truth for what it is!" 

"Loyalty is an noble trait," Fraser responded. 

"How dare you call me noble!" Curt yelled, interrupting Fraser. 

Confused a moment, Fraser glanced away. "It's not that I want to end this right now. I see no other course of action. We have nothing to lead us toward a third party, let alone a killer!" 

"So we find one! It can't be that hard! There has to be a way. Kathy says there is, then there is!" 

"Curt," Kathy said. 

"Stay out of it!" Curt yelled. 

Kathy smirked, glaring. She knew from the first moment that this wasn't really about her, but she was tired of being the scapegoat. "Admit what's pissing you off, then!" she snapped, storming from the hotel room. 

Curt looked back to Fraser angrily. "I'm pissed off because you're a stubborn fool. You've got it in your head that things happened a certain way and you're so sure you can prove it that you refuse to see it any other way!" 

"This isn't about right or wrong. This is about truth!" Fraser remarked. 

"Truth, truth! You spout of it, but you won't even admit what the truth is!" Curt moved closer. 

"What truth is that?" Fraser asked. 

Now in Fraser's face, Curt's word was sharp. "Ray!" 

"Curt, don't," Ray said, shaking his head. 

"I've never been one to believe in the benefits of competition. This world isn't a contest, but you are with him! You won! What more do you want!?" Fraser yelled. 

"Stop," Ray pleaded. 

"It's not complete! What I've got isn't complete because he's still in love with you!" Curt enunciated with a shove to Fraser's chest. 

Fraser defensively threw up his arms and pushed Curt out of his personal space. 

Ray stepped between them, pushing Fraser back a step. "Stop! Just stop!" He turned to Curt and pushed him backwards several steps. "Dammit stop! Stop!" 

Curt grabbed Ray's wrists, holding their position. "That's the truth," Curt breathed. He threw Ray's wrists and turned toward the door. 

As he left the hotel room, Ray turned back toward Fraser, giving him an angry look from the corner of his eye. He stood like that a moment as Fraser huffed softly, then he turned to leave also. 

"Wait," Fraser said. 

Ray turned. 

"What about today? What about Kathy?" 

Ray let out a long breath. "I need some time alone. We'll meet back here later." 

"This isn't very productive..." 

"I'll see you here at 8, Fraser. Now leave me the fuck alone," he snapped, accentuating his remark by slamming the door. 

Fraser stared at the door for several seconds before shaking his head and getting his mind back on why they were there in the first place. 

* * *

Ray walked the streets of New York for a couple of hours before he could even imagine what he wanted to do. No matter how many times he said it, Curt was still worried, but then so was a part of him. He knew now that Curt trusted him, but what good was trust if he still believe Ray loved Fraser in any way that was inappropriate to their own relationship?

Part of him knew where he'd find Curt. Ray knew Curt wouldn't go back to the hotel alone for fear of finding himself alone with Fraser. He prayed that Curt wanted to be found and the only way that would happen was if he went back to the beginning, the very beginning. 

Curt sat in the Pit with his head drooping over a shot glass beside a bottle of Tequila, a salt shaker, and a number of lime rinds. He didn't know how many he'd had, but he knew he was beyond drunk. Barely able to support himself, he leaned his head on the bar, finally giving in to the effects until he felt a touch on his shoulder. 

He wanted Ray, but expected Kathy. She was the one good at fixing things. He turned his head and opened his eyes to find them both standing there. He half smiled. "Oh, hey," he managed in a long slur. 

Ray glanced at Kathy. She shrugged so he sat on the stool beside Curt. "We'll be ok," he said softly. 

"I'll be back over by the DJ cage then if you need me, ok?" 

Ray nodded. Once she was gone, he put a hand on Curt's back. "The biggest problem now is that anything I say you're not going to remember by morning." 

"Never know," Curt mumbled. 

Ray sighed. Taking Curt's elbow, he pulled him up, standing himself at the same time. "Let's go outside. Maybe the fresh air..." 

Curt pulled away. "Don't need fresh air!" he yelled. 

Ray grabbed Curt. "I'm not giving you a choice," he snarled. 

Curt jerked back, stumbling over a patron and flopping onto the floor. Ray fell to one knee beside Curt. 

The world spun as Curt looked up into Ray's concerned eyes. His head flopped lazily. "How could you ever love that son of a bitch?" 

Ray took Curt's arm, trying to pull him up, but Curt flailed limply despite trying to sit up himself. Finally he flopped forward, his head nearly to his knees. Ray laced his arm against one of Curt's holding him in a sitting position as he placed his other hand under Curt's chin and raised it. "Curt, I need you to know I don't still love him," Ray said, praying in his mind that Curt would remember that statement. 

Curt moved his head to one side, moving it from Ray's touch. "I'm not stupid. I see you together. Trying so hard to be friends, but the tension's still there." 

Ray shifted closer to Curt. "I care, that's all. I just care about what happens to him." 

"I heard you at the Consulate!" Curt argued loudly, then moaned. "Oh, I shouldn't have drank them so fast," he added. 

"Shh, shh," Ray hushed, still holding Curt by one arm, but now using his free hand to rub his own temple. "I just care about him like I do about Kathy, like I still care about Stella. It's nothing compared to what I feel for you. Nothing." 

Curt looked dizzily into his eyes, trying desperately to conceive of the statement. 

"Nothing," Ray reiterated. 

Suddenly feeling ill, Curt pulled on Ray. Hardening his stance, Ray held firm as Curt managed to get to his knees, then they rose together. Curt held his breath as Ray took him out of the club. Around the corner in an alley, Curt leaned against the wall and held his hand to his forehead. After a few moments, the cool air helped the nausea subside. He looked at Ray again, finally. "I just don't want to end up a washed up has been." He paused. "I mean, what do I have left to offer?" 

Ray cocked his head and took a step toward Curt. "I don't love you because you're Curt Wild and you know that. I love you because of who you are. Curt Wild was just an illusion of what you did, not who you are." 

Curt shifted, looking away. "I don't want to end up a 30 second segment on some music channel; some old guy who became a producer because he couldn't do anything else." 

Ray chuckled and touched Curt's arm. "So what if you do? It's not going to change me or you, right? Fuck 'em if they think it makes a difference." 

Curt grinned slightly. "Someday I'm going to be too old for you," he said. "Not that far from it now." 

Ray laughed. "Let's not forget I'm getting old too," he breathed. "Too old for this shit," he added, waving toward the club. 

Curt laughed a little at that comment, straightening, then stumbling. Ray tried to catch him, but Curt managed to catch himself on the wall. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. "If I don't remember this tomorrow, will you tell me again?" he mumbled. 

Ray smiled. "Yeah," he said, then gave Curt a tender kiss. "Now, let's get back to the hotel. I said we'd be back by 8 and it's nearly that now." 

Curt nodded, then grabbed his head. He moaned again as Ray put his arms around Curt and supported his walk to the door of the club. Leaving Curt in the fresh air, he went inside, found Kathy, and asked her if she wanted to come. She followed him out and the three got a cab. 

* * *

Ray and Kathy walked on either side of Curt, Ray supporting him and Kathy ready as backup. They stepped into the lobby as casually as possible and saw someone moving to get on the elevator. Hurrying the pace, Ray rushed Curt. "Hey!" he vocalized somewhat undignified as the door began to close. Obediently, the door opened again and as Ray and Fraser looked at each other, Ray realized Fraser was holding down the button.

"You're late," Ray observed as they stepped on and Fraser depressed the button for their floor. 

"Just on time, it would seem," Fraser responded. 

They ascended a couple floors in silence before Ray sighed. He spoke quietly as though Curt and Kathy wouldn't be able to hear if he did, but the confined space almost seemed to echo. "I'm not still in love." 

"I know," Fraser said. 

"I just want you to know that I care about you, but Curt's wrong. I'm not in love with you anymore." 

Fraser stared at the numbers above the elevator door ticking away. "I'm not completely convinced you ever were." 

Kathy shifted uncomfortably. 

"What?" Ray asked, surprised and confused. 

Without flinching, he continued. "It doesn't change the fact that I was in love with you, though." 

Curt straightened, another level of sober seeping in as he watched. Kathy stared wide-eyed. 

"Fraser," Ray said, a pleading tone not hidden by shock. 

"I know you cared and I believe you loved me, but I don't think you were ever in love with me," Fraser stated firmly, then let out a breath and softened his voice. "It's why you were so distant and that's why it was so easy to let go." 

Ray shifted closer to Fraser, without letting go of Curt. "It wasn't easy," he stated. 

Finally Fraser met his gaze, his eyes full of pain while his face was stoic. The elevator doors opened, but Fraser didn't miss a beat. "It was easier for you than for me." 

He stepped off as a somber Ray looked at Curt who could offer no comfort in his condition. Glancing up, Ray watched Kathy get off the elevator, then he tugged Curt and followed. 

Pushing the door as he went, Fraser took two steps into the room. Ray saw the light flash into the hall, then Kathy, still in the hall, stopped. Coming up behind them, Ray tried to see into the room, but Fraser and Kathy blocked the way. "Problem?" he asked. 

A moment later, Fraser turned. He stepped to one side and Ray saw what the problem was. Their room was trashed, top to bottom. Ray stared disbelieving and as Curt comprehended what he was seeing, he frowned. "What the hell happened?" Curt asked. 

Chapter 9  
"Still think this is all in Kathy's head?" Ray asked as he turned in a circle in the center of the hotel room. 

"No," Fraser admitted softly, squatting down to pick up an emblem that had been torn from his uniform. He clicked his jaw. "But I'm still not convinced we have the resources to..." he looked up at Kathy and rose. "She's not safe." 

"Pardon?" Kathy asked. 

"They're looking for something they're obviously convinced you have. Did John - Ty give you anything? Did you take anything from his place?" 

"No, nothing. I can't even imagine what..." 

"Well, they're sure you have something and after Curt's apartment and this, I'm guessing they'll soon figure out there's only one place left to look." 

"Kathy's body," Curt offered as Ray waved to Kathy indicating the same answer. 

"Correct," Fraser said. "I don't want to be overprotective, but I think we should all sleep in the bedroom tonight." 

Ray was scratching his lip and staring across the room blankly. "I don't think it's overprotective. I think it's smart." He sucked in a breath and looked around the room. "We really should give the bed to Kathy. Fraser could sleep at the foot of the bed while Curt and I..." He paused, looking at Fraser. "Are you comfortable with this?" 

"Yes," Fraser lied. "I think you're right. Kathy should..." 

"No, no. Let's just leave it," Kathy interrupted. "I'll sleep with Fraser." She smiled. "Er, on the floor." 

"Perhaps we should begin by cleaning..." Fraser began, looking around. His eyes stopped as he looked through the door into the bedroom. 

"What is it, Fraze?" Ray asked. 

Fraser furrowed his brow and looked at them. "I just noticed something... unusual." 

Ray raised his eyebrows as Kathy and Curt peered into the room, trying to see what Fraser had seen. 

"That lamp is missing." 

Ray shifted. "The lamp?" 

Fraser walked into the bedroom and squatted to look on the ground. "I believe they took the lamp." He picked something up. "After they broke it. Maybe something was..." 

"Oh, the broken lamp," Ray said, then cleared his throat. "Fraser, that's..." 

Fraser turned and looked at Ray. Curt hid a chuckle. 

"We... it got broken last night," Ray explained, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Straightening, Fraser looked at him, then Curt. "Oh," he breathed and went back into the main area. "Well, we'll clean up this mess and turn in, unless there are any objections." 

"Not from here," Kathy said. 

Nodding, Fraser started to pick up. Kathy helped as Curt and Ray checked the damage in the bedroom. A few moments later, Kathy had finished picking up her things and moved into the bedroom. She watched Curt and Ray putting things back into the bag they shared. 

Curt saw her standing there so he stopped. "You ok?" 

Kathy shrugged. "I guess," she said. 

He stood and moved up to her. "Worried?" 

Kathy bit her lip. "Look, all I did was make friends with this guy. The next thing I know, I'm being chased by bad guys who might want me dead and good guys who want to lock me up. Fucking poetic, huh?" 

"Poetic?" Curt asked as Ray stepped up behind him. 

"Well, it's sure as hell something, and fun's not the word I'm going to use," she responded coldly. 

"Hey," Ray said, reaching around and touching her arm. "It's ok. We'll figure this out." 

Kathy nodded slowly. "Wanna trust, but so far you've got nothing." 

* * *

Ray was sleeping deeply when he felt movement on the bed. At first he grabbed the arm around his waist, thinking Curt was moving, but as he opened his eyes, he felt that Curt was still embracing him, breathing deeply, and it was another body climbing into the bed, facing him that was causing it to move. He furrowed his brow. "Kathy?"

"Shh," she breathed, holding a finger to her lips, her flesh bluish and mostly black with shadows. 

"What are you doing?" Ray whispered. 

She lay there and looked at him for a moment before responding just as quietly. "I think you should use me as bait." 

"What?" 

"Fraser would never agree to it, but I was just laying there not sleeping and I realized if they want me, they should get me." 

"No," came a voice over Ray's shoulder as he felt Curt move. 

Ray turned his head to glance at Curt, then looked back at Kathy. "Curt's right. You can't do that." 

"I'll leave and stand on the curb, wait for a cab. You guys will watch and see if anyone follows me." 

"Or grabs you? No way. It's too dangerous," Curt scolded, even in his breathy tone. 

"Look, do you have a better idea? If the three of you stay with me 24/7, we'll never get anywhere." 

"Anything could happen, Kathy. We don't know how many guys there are, right? Maybe more than we can handle," Ray explained. 

"Don't care. If you guys don't come down, then I'll go down alone." 

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ray asked, angrily. 

"SHH!" Kathy said. When Ray relaxed, she shifted. "I'll stay by the hotel doors. If I see someone watching me, I'll come right back." 

"Are you crazy?" Curt asked. 

Kathy nodded. "So, you're coming, right? Because I really would feel safer." 

Ray shook his head and started to climb out of bed, Curt following his lead. 

* * *

Kathy pulled the door closed silently and turned.

"Surprised Mr. Bat Ears didn't wake up," Curt said. 

Ray shrugged. "Sleeps like the dead when he's actually asleep," he responded. "Ok, you go down first. Curt and I will take the stairs." 

Nodding, Kathy headed for the elevator. 

As she got to the lobby, she realized just how scary this idea was. It was easy to be confident in the hotel room, but now she hoped she was making the right choice. 

Standing on the curb, she held up her arm as a cabbie turned off his light and drove past. Huffing, she wrapped her arms around herself and watched for another cab. As soon as one stopped, she opened the door. A second later, she felt hands on her and was shoved inside. 

Struggling, Kathy turned. The face wasn't familiar, but she was fairly certain he wasn't just an annoyed person waiting for a cab of his own. She kicked when he closed the door, opening her mouth to scream, but in the same instant, a black flash startled her into silence. The gun was aimed at the cab driver and he was ordered to "step on it!" as he held her down with his other hand, sitting on her legs. The gun pointed at her then, and something struck her as familiar after all. As she tried to figure out what, he spoke. "Hold still," he ordered. 

Desperately she looked out the window in time to catch Curt and Ray run from the side of the building and into her view. Hearing gunfire, she crouched down and stiffened. The glass shattered; she felt it on her leg before the guy reared back with a scream, then fell on her. The cabbie, who had only just started going, slammed on his brakes. Kathy and the man rolled into the space between the seat and the back of the driver's seat as the door opened. 

Ray grabbed the man's coat and yanked at him before Curt reached in and took his arm. They both worked to pull the man out of the cab. The instant they had him out, Ray had him pinned to the ground and was putting handcuffs on him. At the same time, the cab driver got out, coming around and standing by the headlights as he watched, shocked, horrified, and afraid to interfere. 

Kathy sat up as Curt stepped into the curb and bent over, reaching in to take her hand. "You ok?" he asked. 

"I wasn't actually supposed to have a gun pointed at me!" she yelped. "You were supposed to keep that from happening!" 

"I'm sorry," Ray said as he turned his head. "Guy came out of nowhere. You are ok, though, right?" 

"Yes," she snarled as Curt stepped up beside the man. 

Ray rolled the guy onto his back; an instant later an angered voice rose. "Fucker!" 

Kathy watched as Curt kicked the man who then yelped. She stepped out and shook the glass from her clothing, checking quickly for cuts. 

"Nice of you to care, Curt, but don't kick the guy," Ray said, showing the driver his badge rather quickly so the man wouldn't realize it wasn't an NYPD badge. He waved and the cabbie got back in, driving away. 

"He's the asshole who tried to pick me up at the club!" Curt responded. 

Ray looked down at the face, blood seeping through the clothing and over the shoulder. Kathy examined him. "I knew I recognized him," she said. 

Having the man pinned rather effectively, he didn't fight. Ray leaned over him. "Who are you?" 

"None of your business," the man replied. 

Ray grabbed his collar and threw his head to the cement as the man groaned. "Who are you?" 

"My name means nothing!" 

"Who do you work for? Why are you after Kathy? Why'd you frame her for murder?" 

The guy fought to get away, cringing against the pain in his shoulder and head as Ray shoved him against the cement again. 

"Ray!" Kathy snapped, not wanting to see more pain than necessary and surprised by the pain Ray was causing. 

Ray ignored her and pushed him again before pulling his gun back out and pressing it into his skull. "Tell me or you're useless to me," he said fiercely. 

Glancing over Ray's shoulder, he met Kathy's gaze before closing his eyes. "We were just supposed to frame her for Moffet's death, but something came up missing. We were sure she must have left with it so we were trying to find her." 

Ray relaxed slightly. "What's missing?" 

The man stared. Ray jerked him and his mouth dropped open. "Plans." 

"For?" 

"A bank heist." 

"You think she took them?" 

"We think that if she didn't, Moffet must have slipped them in her stuff." 

"But you've been through my stuff now," Kathy interjected. 

"So you must have them on you," he argued. 

She shook her head as Ray shifted. "Why were you hitting on Curt?" he asked. 

The man looked at Curt who raised his eyebrows. He looked at Kathy again. "We figured out that the two of you were pretty important to her. Thought if we could get one of you out without making a scene we could use you or him as ransom, but then the two of you left in your lover's huff before we had a chance to act," he sneered. 

Ray pulled back and punched the man in the face. As the man groaned, Ray grabbed his chin. "So who's behind all this?" The man stared blankly. Ray jerked him up. "Take us to him." 

"It's not one guy," the man argued. 

"Take me to someone before I splatter your brains all over the street." Ray yanked him to his feet and the man stumbled. 

"You can't. Have to take me to a hospital. I have rights." 

"I haven't actually arrested you," Ray pointed out. "I'm not even a cop here. I'm looking for the person who's trying to destroy Kathy's life and I don't give a fuck what the rules are." 

Curt leaned toward Ray and whispered into his ear. As Kathy wondered what he was saying, he turned and winked at her. She furrowed her brow in confusion as Ray turned to look at her. "That computer disk," he said. 

Puzzled, she shifted. "What computer disk?" 

Ray cleared his throat, his eyes intense. "You know the one you found in that hidden flap on your suitcase?" 

Curt shifted and she finally caught the game. She glanced at the man as Ray held him. "Yeah, what about it? It wasn't mine." She paused. "I thought the plans would be on paper, right?" she asked the man. 

Looking confused, the man looked back and forth between them all. "I... I don't know." 

Ray looked him in the eye and cocked his head. "One way to find out. So here's what I'm thinking. I don't give a shit what you're up to - as long as you find some way to clear Kathy's name and leave us alone. Meet us tomorrow at 3 at the Pit and if you or they or someone's got this cleared up, we'll hand over the disk." 

Chapter 10  
"Think it will work?" Kathy asked as the elevator doors closed. 

Ray licked his lips. "Anything is possible," he responded. 

Kathy looked concerned. "What does that mean?" Ray met her gaze and she floated into nervous. "Then how could you do it?" 

"What have we got to lose?" Ray asked. "They're not going to get to you with us standing guard and..." He took in her disbelief and shrugged. "It was Curt's idea," he added. 

"Oh sure, blame me," he said with a chuckle. 

The doors opened and Kathy stared at them a moment. "This isn't going to work. I just know it." 

Ray smiled. "Sure it will. Look, I'll make some calls and we'll have a disk with plans by morning. I'm sure someone can find plans of a bank that no longer exists and by the time they've figured it out, we'll be long gone." 

"But what about me? There's no way they can exonerate me, is there?" 

Ray looked at her seriously. "They sacrificed Ty, or John or whatever his name really was by killing him. They sacrificed you to take the heat off of that. I'm pretty sure they can find a new sacrifice." 

The three moved into the hall. Ray touched Kathy's arm. "I hate to be the one to say this, Kathy, but it didn't look like they were going to sacrifice you to the cops. You think after they found the plans they were going to let you go?" She swallowed. He glanced at Curt before looking into her eyes again. "I didn't want to say it, but you need to know what we're up against. It's kind of do this or - the options aren't extensive." Turning, he opened the door. 

Without consideration, Ray flipped on the lights in the bedroom and went to his bag. As he took out his phone, Fraser sat up. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Curt responded. 

"We'll talk in a minute," Ray responded, dialing. He took the phone out into the main room while Kathy, Fraser, and Curt waited. When he returned, he shoved the phone into his bag. "It's all set up. Frannie's going to email some plans to the hotel. The hotel will hold them for us and we'll save them to disk in the morning." He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Frannie's also going to keep an eye on the case and call me if she hears anything." He turned to Fraser and began to explain everything. 

* * *

Ray stepped out of the shower and jumped, then shook his head with a chuckle. Curt smiled. "Fuck, you scared me."

"Thought you got to shower alone just because we're sharing a room with them, huh?" Curt asked. Ray ran his hands over his head, rubbing away excess water. Curt moved up to him, put his hands on Ray's hips, and kissed him lightly. Ray smiled. Suddenly grabbing Ray's ass, he pulled him closer. "This sucks." 

"What does?" Ray asked. 

"I didn't even get to tell you how hot it made me to watch you last night." Curt snuggled into Ray's neck, kissing him and letting his warm breath heat up Ray's cool wet skin as he continued. "Grabbing that guy, threatening him. You're a hard ass," he said with a quick squeeze. 

Ray twisted his neck in order to get his lips on Curt's, kissing him and suckling his lip. "Yeah?" he said breathily. 

Curt nodded against him, managing a word here and there through the kisses. "Handcuffs. Fist. Threats. Just remember when you do it to me at home, skip the gun." 

Ray's chuckle was interrupted by a moan as Curt's hand wandered along his body, removing the towel he was holding at his waist and dropping it before grabbing Ray's groin. His lips moved back to Ray's neck, but as he sucked, a loud banging at the door startled them and they jumped. 

"Hey!" Kathy's voice broke through. 

Ray grabbed the towel and threw it around himself as Curt opened the door and leaned out. Listening, Ray overheard the conversation. 

"It's me! It's them! Some guy walked in this morning to a precinct in Oregon. He said he killed Ty and framed me." 

"What?" Curt asked, shocked. 

"It's on the news. They're calling it a bizarre case where this guy just turned himself in. They were talking about the evidence he provided to police when I left." 

Curt opened the door and slipped out. "What!?" he asked again as Ray positioned the towel and followed. They all stared at the television. 

When the report was over, Kathy hugged Curt as Ray let out a breath. "Well," Ray began, looking at each of them. "They held up their end. Let's hope Frannie held up hers and that we can convince them this is the real thing." 

* * *

"Where's the disk?" asked the tall man with dark hair.

Ray cocked his head. "We give it to you, this is over, right?" 

The man lifted a cell phone. "I could end it right now. The disk turns out to be a distraction and when they go looking where our guy says the evidence is, it disappears." 

Ray reached into his pocket and held up the disk. As the man reached for it, he pulled it away. "Why Kathy?" 

"What?" 

"Why did you come after Kathy?" 

"It was easy." 

"Then why did you destroy things?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Why did you break things in the apartment she went to when you were just looking for plans? Why did you destroy the things in out hotel room? Seems like there's more here than you're admitting." 

The man shifted. "I didn't do that. I sent my men to handle it. Don't know why they did it. Maybe it was a statement on the way the place was decorated. Who gives a shit?" He reached for the disk. 

Ray let him take it, then turned. The man grabbed his arm. "No," he said. 

Puzzled, Ray watched as the man waved another over. The second man joined them, setting down a briefcase and opening it to reveal a laptop. Ray swallowed. "You'll stay here while we check it out. You owe us that much after landing one of my guys in the hospital this morning, don't you think?" 

Glancing across the room, he saw Curt and Fraser watching, ready to pounce at the slightest signal while Kathy waited nearby. Ray shook his head in a manner that told them there wasn't trouble yet, but he was afraid they'd look at the plans and know in an instant. His one hope was the realization that most banks had fairly similar floor plans and that they'd be more interested in security aspects than the details that would make it different. 

The man pushed the disk in and opened the only document on it. He stared for a moment, then pressed a button and closed the case. "It's legit," he said. 

The first man let go of Ray's arm. "They'll find the evidence in the next half hour and your girl will be off. He's got a story they'll find agreeably convincing and a good lawyer. You just tell her to stay out of trouble and don't give us reason to watch you and this is the end of it." 

Ray nodded slowly and crossed the bar to where his companions waited. Once there, he let out a breath. "It's easy playing the rogue cop, but playing the rogue rogue with these guys..." He glanced at Curt. "Well, that takes nerves of steal." Standing a moment longer, he finally grinned. "We ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Curt responded, moving up beside Ray. 

Ray looked at him and smiled. "Ready to go home?" 

Curt nodded and the four left. 

Though invited, Kathy decided to return to Seattle. Ray made her promise she'd call the next time she got into trouble before parting ways. 

Epilogue - Life in Chicago  
Ray leaned his rear against the counter, resting the heels of his hands on either side of him. Damien sat with a can of beer open before him as Barbara stirred potatoes. She watched him struggle with his thoughts a moment before smiling at him. "Are you sure you don't want a soda or something, Stanley?" she asked for the third time. 

Ray looked down, shaking his head solemnly. "No, mum. Really," he responded. Clearing his throat, he kept staring at the floor. "Look. I know Stella told you why we got divorced." He looked at Barbara, the softer of his parents. "I mean, I know she told you more than just a difference of opinion. I know that's why we talked less and less until we weren't talking at all anymore." 

Barbara concentrated on the vegetables on the stove without meeting his gaze. Damien shifted uncomfortably. 

Glancing at Damien, Ray continued. "But you're back now. Some small part of you must be willing to accept me," he observed. 

Damien grumbled and drank his beer. "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked finally. 

"I want to talk about it," Ray stated. 

Barbara patted Ray's shoulder. "We love you not matter what, honey." 

"But we don't have to know anything. It's just not important," Damien finished. 

Ray straightened, poking a finger into the palm of his hand for emphasis. "It is important. It's a part of me and I need to know that I can be open with you about this." He paused as both parents looked at him. They both seemed concerned about what he might say. Letting out a breath, he shook his head again. "If you ignore it, it's not going to go away," he said. 

"Why can't you just leave it, son?" Damien asked. "I don't want..." 

"I'm with someone now," Ray suddenly spilled out. 

"What?" Barbara asked breathily. 

"I'm with someone. Someone I love very much. Someone I think I want to spend the rest of my life with and I need to know if you can accept him too." 

Damien looked at Barbara who was wiping at her nose gently and stirring the food without thought. 

Disappointed, Ray just stood in the silence. Damien went back to his beer as his mother slowly placed a lid over the pot of warm vegetables. She let out a breath and turned away. Shrugging, Ray rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "I should have known better." 

Barbara turned suddenly again, facing him now. "Who is it?" 

"Huh?" Ray grunted. 

"Is it someone we know? Someone we've met?" she asked. "That Mountie has been such a good influence on you and for a time there, you spent quite a bit of time with him. Your father and I thought..." Suddenly she seemed deflated, stopping herself. "Well, we wondered, I suppose." 

"Oh." Ray paused. "No. It's not Fraze. His name's Curt. You haven't met him, but I want you to." 

Damien finished his beer and set the can down fiercely. Standing, he passed Barbara and Ray. "I'm going out," he declared. 

"Dad," Ray pleaded. 

"I promised you I'd get the engine on the GTO fixed before you leave," his father responded firmly. "I don't want to meet him," he added somberly as he left. 

Ray sighed and looked at Barbara. 

"Maybe we could have him for dinner," Barbara suggested, trying to smile, but mostly failing. 

Ray shrugged. 

"Or we could go out to eat if you're concerned about your father making a scene," she said. 

Pulling his lips back, Ray smiled a little. "Thanks, mum," he breathed. "I think that would be nice." 

Barbara took Ray's chin between her thumb and fingers. "You're a good boy," she said. "It's just going to take your father some time. I'll talk him into a simple dinner." 

Ray nodded as she held him, but when the phone rang, she let go. 

As she picked up the phone and greeted the caller, her response seemed that of surprise so Ray watched with interest. "Mildred? Why, we haven't heard from you in, well, far too many years." 

Ray racked his brain for any Mildred's his parents knew, but came up blank. 

"I do have his number and of course I can give it to you, but it just so happens he's standing right here in my kitchen." 

Twitching, Ray stared at the phone. 

"Yes. Yes, certainly," Barbara said before handing it over. Ray looked stunned so she held out her other hand to pat his as he took the phone. "It's Mildred Felder, honey. Jimmy's mother." 

Standing frozen a moment, Ray looked at the receiver then slowly brought it to his ear. "Mrs. Felder?" he asked, almost in shock. 

"Oh, you're grown now. Please call me Mildred," said the woman softly, with no excitement. 

"Hello, ma'am, er, Mildred," Ray greeted uncomfortably. 

"I tried to find a listing for Stanley Kowalski and all I managed was to get your mother's number from information," she explained. 

"Oh, yeah," Ray offered as his only explanation. 

"Well." She paused for a very long time before clearing her throat to speak. "When Jimmy moved out, he left a lot of things in our basement because his apartment was too small. After he died, well, I just couldn't go through everything," she began. "But next month we are moving and as I was in the basement, I decided it was finally time to sort through his things." 

Ray furrowed his brow, curious as she paused again. 

"His father and I have taken a few keepsakes to remember Jimmy, you see, and in a box we found a book with your name in it." 

"A book?" 

"Yes. Inside it says 'Return to Stanley Kowalski' and it made us realize that you and Jimmy were very good friends for such a long time. Even when his other friends abandoned him, you were there for him." 

"Yes, ma'am. He was my best friend," Ray said solemnly. 

"So we thought before we get rid of anything, perhaps you'd like to come look through his things and take anything that you want to remember him by." 

Ray was quiet a moment as he rubbed his eyes. Letting out a calming breath, he nodded. "That would be very nice," he said. "When would you like me to come?" 

"Anytime would be wonderful, Stanley," she said. 

Ray grinned a little. "I'll stop by after I leave mum's," he offered. 

"Yes, all right," Mildred said. "We're still in the same old house on Kell street. You do remember, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Ray said. "Thank you, uhMildred," he added, correcting himself the instant he realized he still wanted to call her Mrs. Felder. 

* * *

Mrs. Felder looked so much older than Ray remembered that he almost didn't recognize her. She'd been young and happy, but now he could see years of pain on her face. She barely smiled as she stepped aside, holding the door open as she waved him in.

Ray looked around. Even after all these years, she hadn't remodeled. The wallpaper that had been outdated when Jimmy moved out was still on the walls and the shag carpet looked several shades darker. 

"I thought your parents had moved," Mildred said as she led him into the living room where he saw a stack of boxes. "I was quite surprised to get their number and not yours." 

"They did, but they came back a few months ago," Ray explained. 

"Everything we're moving is packed in the family room for now. This is all Jimmy's," she clarified, waving at the boxes. "Please take anything you want. It's hard for me to think of it all going to the Salvation Army, but we simply can't move it." 

Ray nodded as she moved around him. Holding out a book, she smiled. "Here's your book, Stanley," she said. 

Ray smiled. "It's Ray now," he explained kindly. 

"Oh," Mildred responded, then nodded. "I remember that now. Jimmy always called you Ray, but your mother insisted it was Stanley." 

"Yeah," Ray said. 

"Well, Ray, here's you book. Would you like something to put things in?" 

"No, I'll... I'll see what's here first," he said. 

"Very well, then. I'll be in the kitchen. I was just cleaning up from dinner," she explained as she walked from the room. 

Ray stepped over to the boxes and opened the first one. Kneeling beside it, he found a plethora of books and magazines. Several of the books had been reading assignments in school. Ray ran his finger over the bindings, then closed the top and opened the next box. 

Full of action figures and toys, Ray remembered Jimmy had packed those away when they were around 10 years old. He didn't know Jimmy had kept his. Ray's mother insisted that the toys he outgrew went to the Salvation Army right away, rather than take up room in her house. 

In the next box, Ray found himself fingering through clothes. He smiled because in the box was a feather boa and a shirt with a glittery pattern on one shoulder. Chuckling slightly, he opened the next box to find Jimmy's collection of music, or at least what he'd left behind. All his glam rock albums, magazines, and newspaper clippings were together in the same box. Staring at them a moment before going through them, Ray remembered Curt. He remembered sitting in Curt's apartment listening to albums and then of finding them all trashed when they got to New York. Closing the box, he set that one aside and opened the next box. 

* * *

Curt sat with feet resting on the coffee table. The TV was on, but he was barely watching it as he ate his snack of cereal and waiting for Ray to get home from work.

The doorbell surprised him, but he set his bowl on the magazines on the table and stood. It had been a long day, something he was reminded of when his back cracked while standing. He moaned. "Oh God. I just made the old man noise," he grumbled as he opened the door. 

Ray stood with a box in his arms. "Sorry. Couldn't get at my keys," he explained. 

Curt looked at the box as Ray passed him. In black marker, it said Albums and as Ray set it down, Curt folded his arms. "What's that?" 

Ray bit his lip. "Well, you remember me telling you about my friend?" He cleared his throat. "You know, the fan," he mumbled. 

"Right." Curt paused, trying to remember all the things Ray had said. "The one who died, right?" 

Ray nodded. "His mother called me. Tracked me down to ask me if I wanted any of his stuff." Opening the box, Ray pointed inside. "He left his albums. All of them." 

Curt leaned over to look in as Ray put his hand on Curt's back. "I saw how upset you were that yours got broken. Maybe these don't have the same value, but they're yours if you want 'em." 

Pulling out a Brian Slade album, Curt turned it over in his hands and stared at the back. Ray knew the album. It was the one where Kathy had shown him Curt's name, the follow-up Brian Slade album Ray knew had failed miserably. Ray put his arm around Curt and brushed his other hand over the album as Curt stared. "Could we listen to it?" Curt didn't move. "At least one of the ones you sang on?" Ray pushed. 

Curt scoffed, dropping the album back into the box. "They had to list me because of some silly legal loophole." He turned to Ray. "But they didn't actually lay any of my tracks," he added somberly. Embracing Ray, he held him close and rested his head on Ray's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered into Ray's ear. 

Ray held him close. "I just want you to be happy," he explained. 

Curt pulled back, still holding Ray, but looking into his eyes. "You make me happy," he said, then kissed Ray. 

* * *

Watching as Ray flattened the buckle of his belt nervously, Curt moved beside him. "You look petrified," he commented, looking at the reflection of them both standing together in the mirror.

Ray met the gaze of Curt's reflection. "I'm about to introduce my lover to my parents. Not exactly my dream," he remarked sarcastically. 

Curt laughed. "It won't be that bad." 

"Wait until you meet my father." He turned in Curt's arms and faced him. "He'll hate you. I can feel it." 

Curt kissed Ray hard, then smiled at him. "Here, I'll help you relax." 

Ray pushed Curt back playfully. "Oh no you don't." 

"Why not?" 

"I won't be able to look my mother in the eye!" Ray remarked. 

Laughing, Curt pushed Ray to the bed and climbed over him. "Yeah, but you'll be relaxed." 

"No, no, no," Ray insisted as a gentle wrestling match ensued. "How would you feel if I fucked you in front of your mother?" Ray asked. 

Curt stopped, climbing off the bed. He crossed to get a cigarette and let it hang between his lips until he conjured up a match. Lighting it as Ray sat up, he shook his hand to put out the match. "Sorry," Ray said, realizing then that Curt hadn't discussed his family. 

Looking back at Ray, Curt shrugged and took the smoke from his lips with a tiny pop. "It's ok," he said. "It's just that sometimes I prefer to think my family doesn't exist." 

Ray furrowed his brow and stood, going to Curt. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Curt waved nonchalantly. "They prefer to think I don't exist either so it works out fine." 

Running his hand over Curt's back, Ray snuggled up behind him. "Well, I'm glad you do." 

Curt was quiet a moment, then took in a breath. "So, what ever happened to those guys after Kathy?" 

Ray stepped back and pulled on his jacket. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Well, it went off as planned. Federal Agents watched them until they tried the heist, then they busted them. Managed to get the whole ring that way. Basically Kathy's got nothing to worry about." 

"Neither do we," Curt added with a grin. 

* * *

Curt could see that Ray was incredibly uncomfortable as the silence his parents were offering became longer and more stifling. Occasionally, someone would shift and immediately everyone else at the table would look nervous, afraid someone was about to speak.

When Curt finally shifted for his first time, the parents and Ray looked horrified, but he just slid his hand under the table onto Ray's knee. Ray turned to look at Curt and almost accidentally met his eyes. Curt was smiling. Ray couldn't help smiling also as he slid his hand off the table and onto Curt's hand. When he looked back, Ray saw his mother with her lips parted. In her own way, he could see that she was desperately trying to conjure up some conversation. Ray squeezed Curt's hand, making Curt finally comfortable enough to speak. 

"Thanks for coming out to dinner," he said politely. 

Damien offered a nod and Barbara smiled. "It's... it's nice to meet you," she said. "I just... wanted to meet you." 

"What do you do?" Damien asked suddenly. 

"Pardon?" Curt said. 

"For a living." Damien spoke roughly. 

"Oh," Curt interjected. "Oh, I'm a producer at a recording studio," he explained. 

Furrowing his brow, Damien seemed frustrated. "Rock 'n' Roll, I guess," he said. 

Curt chuckled. "Yes, sir," he responded. "They still have that around." 

Looking irritated, Damien looked at Ray who responded by looking away. "Just noise," Damien commented. 

Ray scoffed. "Oh come on, Dad. I hear you listen to CCR and Steppenwolf. Tell me that's not Rock, huh?" 

Damien shrugged. "These days it's just noise," he added. 

Curt leaned forward. "Mostly, sir, but that's because it's what sells. I only like a tenth of what's coming out of the studios these days. I'd go back to the days of Credence in a heartbeat. 

Staring, Damien was trying to argue that point, to be angry about it, but he couldn't. Finally he looked away and drank from the beer he'd ordered before Curt and Ray had arrived. Finishing it, he flagged down the waiter for another. 

"Don't get drunk, Dad," Ray said. 

Looking annoyed at Ray, Barbara placed her hand on Damien's. "He's right. You don't want to have too many. Pace yourself." 

Damien shrugged. The second beer he savoured slowly over the rest of the meal. After eating, the four stood in the lobby for a moment. Damien looked at Curt, then Barbara. "I'll go get the car," he offered. 

Curt held out his hand. "I'll get the Goat," he said. 

Damien watched as Ray reached into his pocket and handed Curt the keys. Straightening, his voice became scolding. "You let him drive the GTO?" 

"Only in parking lots," Ray said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. 

Offering a disapproving look, Damien said nothing more and left. Curt followed. 

Ray stood a moment before turning to his mother. Gently he reached out and touched her arm. "What do you think, mum?" he asked. 

Barbara looked at his hand. "He needs a haircut," she responded. 

Ray chuckled. In the language of Barbara Kowalski, he knew that meant she thought he was ok, that maybe she even liked him a little. Leaning over, he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Thanks," he said. Waiting a moment, he looked at her. "What about Dad?" he asked finally. 

She sighed. "You know your father. It will take him longer." She patted his hand. "But we'll work on him," she added with a smile. 

The End 

* * *

End Decadence Spiral by Snowee:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
